


How Booty Calls Work

by bubblygoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Rings, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblygoo/pseuds/bubblygoo
Summary: Baekhyun auditions for SM Entertainment, where he meets Kim Jongdae, but he never becomes an idol because of a family emergency.  EXO debuts without him, and he meets Jongdae six years later at a charity function.  They begin a relationship of casual sex.





	1. Byun Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> May 1, 2018: I've edited Chapter 7 significantly and other chapters to a lesser degree.

Ever since he was young, Baekhyun had dreamt big.  He was born lucky with smarts, good looks, and talent.  He believed that when life gave you such blessings, you didn’t waste them by taking over your parents’ biotech start up and working a desk job all day.  He told his parents this when he was six.

“Baekhyun, we’re very happy that you’re doing well in spelling,” his parents said.  He had given them his homework assignments, which were perfect.  “But it’s a little early to know your career path.  You never know.  You might like working in business.”

“You’re wrong.  I’ll hate it,” Baekhyun said.  “I’m going to be an idol.”

Baekhyun told his big brother, Baekbeom, the same thing when he was seven.  Baekhyun loved Baekbeom.  Baekbeom was smart, mature, and spoiled his little brother rotten by buying him ice cream after dinner. 

“Mom and Dad want me to work in the company, too.  But they’ll see.  I’d be bad at it and run it into the ground,” Baekhyun said to Baekbeom while they were eating their ice cream on the way back home.

“I don’t know,” Baekbeom said.  “I think you’d be pretty good at it.  You’re good at talking and getting people to like you and do things the way you want.”

“I’m seven,” Baekhyun scoffed. 

“And scarily self-aware,” Baekbeom added.

“Why do they even want me?  They have you.  You’d be perfect at it.  You’re going to go to the best high school and graduate at the top of your class and then go to the best university in the world.”

“And which university is that?” Baekbeom asked, laughing. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Baekhyun said.  “Hopefully somewhere near home so you can still live with us.”

Baekhyun wouldn’t have to worry about Baekbeom leaving home for a few years, anyway.  Until then, Baekhyun had a plan.  He was going to be the best at everything an idol needed to do, and the worst at everything a company executive needed to do.  At the age of eight, Baekhyun convinced his parents to let him take lessons in singing, piano, and martial arts.  It didn’t take much convincing, since his parents spoiled Baekhyun, too, though not as shamelessly as Baekbeom.  With so many extracurricular activities, Baekhyun didn’t have much time to study – just as he planned.

Baekhyun’s plan partially worked.  He was a great singer.  Puberty was rough – there was a week when he refused to go to school and wouldn’t leave his room – but he could still sing, even if his voice was different.  Piano supplemented his singing and gave him a greater appreciation for music.  Martial arts was fun and would be useful to pull out for variety shows. 

The downside to his plan was that Baekhyun was smart.  He was naturally good at every subject, so even if he didn’t study, he still got good grades.  His peers couldn’t hate him for it because he was naturally friendly.  He was so friendly and popular, in fact, that they nominated him to be class president of his middle school, even though he didn’t run.   

Baekhyun tried to do damage control.  He didn’t do anything as class president, hoping that if he neglected his duties, there would be a special election to replace him.  He practiced his performance for the talent show in the student body office instead of doing work and fundraised for the unpopular drama club, which he was a member of.  He won first place in the talent show and sold enough chocolate to fund a set for the school musical.  This backfired, too: the school loved him even more.

“See,” Baekbeom said to Baekhyun after he came home, complaining of high approval ratings.   “You’re a natural leader and businessman.”

“Stop saying that,” Baekhyun whined.  “These dumb kids.  Can’t they recognize a corrupt politician when they see one?”

Baekhyun’s parents praised him for his accomplishments as student president, much to his dismay, but they had no problem with him continuing his dreams of becoming an idol.  His extracurricular lessons continued into high school, as did his popularity.  Baekbeom had his military service and then attended university overseas for engineering, so Baekhyun couldn’t see him as often, but they still talked on the phone.

“Don’t forget to take business classes,” Baekhyun reminded Baekbeom.  “The company’s future is in your hands.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekbeom said, brushing him off.  “Keep talking.  Just watch, you’re going to be the one to take us public.”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Baekhyun lied.  “I just want to sing and dance all day.”  That, at least, was the truth. 

Baekhyun had a dream, and he was doing all he could to achieve it.  Still, Baekhyun was smart – maybe too smart.  He hedged his bets.  He finished high school close to the top of his class and applied for university.  These were his backup plans, though.  His brother was back in Korea, ready to take over the company.  Baekhyun’s intended path, the one he had charted for himself since he was six, led him to the doors of SM Entertainment for his audition.

Things were going so well.  Baekhyun was blowing the other people who came to audition out of the water.  He was good at reading people, and he could tell that, however the judges tried to hide it, he impressed them.  He was a great singer, he was funny and charming, and, thanks to his schooling and his parents’ hopes that he would one day take over the business, he was fluent in English.  It looked like things couldn’t go better.  It was a nice change of pace: his auditions at the other entertainment companies hadn’t gone well. This was his last chance. Then, three days into the process, Jongdae came in.

Baekhyun had introduced himself, as he did with all the other hopefuls.  He learned that Jongdae was the same age as him, and that they had both grown up outside of Seoul.  Jongdae was friendly and charming with a warm smile that made Baekhyun like him despite himself.  Jongdae seemed like someone that Baekhyun might have been friends with had they gone to school together.  Here, of course, they were competing against each other. 

Jongdae was very good, full of talent and passion.  Technically, Baekhyun was better, but he could see that it wouldn’t take Jongdae very long to catch up.  If Baekhyun could see it, so could these judges.

Jongdae finished his performance and came back to sit in the audience.  Baekhyun had gone right before him, so everyone was aware that it was going to come down to one of the two of them.  Baekhyun wouldn’t have blamed Jongdae if he wanted to sit with someone else, but instead, Jongdae came right back and sat next to Baekhyun as if they were old friends.

“Nice job,” Baekhyun said.  “You were awesome.  I’ll be honest, I’m jealous of you.  They’re going to pick you for sure.”

“No way.  They’re going to pick you.  I know I would,” Jongdae said, a little shy at the compliments they were exchanging.  They were both being genuine, though, and Baekhyun felt sad that only one of them would be chosen.

“Hey.  No matter who gets chosen, let’s make a promise.  Whoever gets chosen – the other person is going to buy their album and support them,” Baekhyun said.

“Be their biggest fan?” Jongdae asked, grinning.

“Yeah.  First row at all the shows, leading the fan chants, that sort of thing,” Baekhyun listed off. 

“Deal.  And whoever does get chosen – when you get famous, don’t forget me.  Get me a backstage pass,” Jongdae said.

“You mean, when you get famous,” Baekhyun said, pointing to Jongdae.

They laughed with each other.  For a brief second, Baekhyun wished that Jongdae would get chosen just so Baekhyun could brag about being his friend.

As they predicted, the final selection came between the two of them.  They were both given the same song – TVXQ’s “Before U Go” – and they would be singing it as a duet.  They got a room to themselves to go over the song.  It was somewhat cruel to make them work together just to choose one over the other, but it was a good way to go out, too.  Even better than listening to Jongdae sing was being able to sing with him. 

“I really love this song,” Jongdae said.  “TVXQ is the best.”

“Is this the kind of music you want to make?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Maybe.  I’m not really sure, to be honest.  I like lots of music…” Jongdae trailed off.  “TVXQ was always my favorite though.  What about you?  Who do you like?”

“Girls’ Generation,” Baekhyun admitted. 

Jongdae laughed.  “Nice.” 

They only had half an hour to practice, and they wasted at least ten minutes showing off to each other on the piano.  Still, they managed to sound pretty good after thirty minutes, at least to Baekhyun’s ears.  The judges nodded at them approvingly. The judges tried not to tip their hand, but Baekhyun could tell that he and Jongdae had impressed them.  It was going to be a hard decision.

Baekhyun and Jongdae waited for the decision in the hallway outside the audition room.

“Hey.  Do you think this was a test?” Baekhyun asked.

“What do you mean?” Jongdae asked.

“Making us sing a duet.  We didn’t sing the same parts, so it’s harder to compare us.”

“You’re right.  Maybe they wanted to see how well we work together because they’re actually going to put both of us in the same group!” Jongdae said excitedly.

“You know, I was thinking the same thing!” Baekhyun said.

They smiled at each other widely and then burst out laughing. 

“I wish,” Jongdae said, wiping his tears after they calmed down.  “That would be awesome.”

“It really would,” Baekhyun said.

“Hey, let me get your number,” Jongdae said.  “Maybe we can hang out sometime.”

“With your busy idol schedule?” Baekhyun teased.  “I don’t think so.”

“Hey.”

Baekhyun took out his phone, which he had put on silent for the audition.  He had twenty missed calls from his brother.

“Shit.”  Baekhyun unlocked his phone and called Baekbeom back.

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae asked.

Baekbeom picked up after the first ring.  “Baekhyun?”

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Baekhyun asked.  “Where are you?”

“I’m in the hospital with Mom and Dad.  They were in a car accident.  Can you take a taxi here?  I’ll give you the address…”

Baekhyun left the building quickly after that.  Jongdae never got his number.


	2. The Charity Function

 

ASSOCIATED PRESS

_April 8, 2018 – Google announces acquisition of Byun Biotech_

_A start-up company in Bucheon, South Korea has now become the latest in Google’s ventures into health care.  First known for engineering a revolutionary antibody-based treatment for lymphoma in 2009, Byun Biotech is a closely held company that focuses on bioopharmaceutical cancer therapies.  Google announced that Byun Biotech’s existing board would remain intact.  The merger is valued at approximately $453 million dollars (USD)._

_“We are extremely excited about what Google’s resources will mean for our company,” Byun Biotech CEO Byun Baekhyun said in a joint press conference with Google._

_Byun Baekhyun, one of the world’s youngest CEOs in a multimillion dollar company, took over the company in 2016.  His mother, the previous CEO, remains on the board of directors.  Known by his nickname “the Prince of Bucheon,” Byun Baekhyun received his bachelor and master degrees in business from Seoul National University.  He is rumored to have raised huge amounts in venture capital for Byun Biotech despite the high risk involved in biotechnology companies._

_The head of Byun Biotech’s research and development department is Byun Baekbeom, Byun Baekhyun’s older brother who received his MD/Ph.D from John Hopkins University in the United States.  The two brothers take after their parents, who collectively hold two doctorates and an MBA and founded the company in a small lab in Bucheon.   Byun Baekhyun insists that the company’s family-oriented culture and mission will remain the same after their merger with Google._

_\---_

Baekhyun had a lot of things on his mind: the tour of the new facilities in San Diego that he had just flown back from; tomorrow’s meeting with Google; and tonight’s charity function with UNICEF.  The last thing he wanted to think about was his dating life.

His mother had other ideas, which was how Baekhyun found himself being paraded around the cocktail lounge in a suit and tie to everyone who had a single son or daughter of reputation. 

“Mom, can’t we at least slow down?” Baekhyun asked after meeting the tenth eligible bachelor or bachelorette that night.  “You’re not even wearing the shoes with your insoles.  You know that’s not good for your feet.”

“If we slow down, then all the good ones will be taken,” Baekhyun’s mother insisted.  “Haerang’s son is also on the market these days, and I don’t want her to sink her hooks into everyone before I get the chance to.”

“I wouldn’t say that I’m on the market… Oh, Siwon-hyung!  Mr. Choi!  Hello there!”  Baekhyun waved, and Choi Siwon began to make his way over with his father. 

“Mr. Choi, it’s so good to see you,” Baekhyun said, bowing to Siwon’s father while Siwon did the same for Baekhyun’s mother. 

“A pleasure as always, Baekhyun.  You are still coming to guest lecture for my class, aren’t you?  The students are all so excited for you,” Siwon’s father said.

“Of course.  I’m looking forward to it,” Baekhyun said.  “Thank you so much for organizing this event.  It’s been wonderful.”

“Baekhyun!  It’s good to see you,” Siwon said with a smile.  “I have to admit, I was surprised to see you.  You’re usually so busy.”

“It’s good to see you, too,” Baekhyun said.  “I was worried about whether I could come because of the business with Google, but I made it.”

“Baekhyun’s flight was early,” his mother explained. “Quite lucky.”

“I’m glad the both of you could come.  I hear there’s a great lineup for entertainment.  Best in the business, as far as I’m concerned,” Siwon said with a wink.  “Let’s just say I called in some favors.”

“It’s good to see you,” Siwon’s father said to Baekhyun’s mother.  “Congratulations on your grandchild!  I have to say, you make retired life look so appealing.”

“I really couldn’t ask for more.  Life is just wonderful right now.  Say, Siwon.”  Baekhyun’s mother hooked her arm around Siwon, who smiled down at her.  “How are you?  I haven’t seen you since you were a teenager.  You’ve been working so hard in your career as an idol.  Have you finished your military service?”

“Yes, Mrs. Byun, I was released in August last year.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful.  You know, you and Baekhyun were so cute when you were kids.  Did you know that Baekhyun is a very good singer?”

“Mom, please,” Baekhyun pleaded.  He and Siwon met when he was too young to remember.  They only reconnected after Baekhyun began working with the company. 

“I didn’t know that, actually,” Siwon said with raised eyebrows.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Baekhyun sing.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” Baekhyun said.  “You’re really not missing out on anything.”

Siwon didn’t seem to believe him but he let it go.  “It’s about time to sit down.  Which table are you at?  Maybe we can rearrange things so that we can sit together.”

“Please, Siwon-hyung, don’t trouble yourself,” Baekhyun said.  “We’ve kept you too long.  I’m sure you still have rounds to make.  My mother and I can find our way.  Mr. Choi, it was a pleasure.  We’ll see each other soon.”

Baekhyun wrapped his arm around his mother’s shoulders and walked her into the dining hall, where round tables were set up in front of an elevated stage.  The UNICEF logo was being projected onto a screen. 

“Baekhyun, really.  Siwon seems perfect for you.  Couldn’t you give him a chance?” his mother tutted.

Baekhyun gave her his arm as support while she sat down.  “Are we talking about the same Siwon?” Beakhyun asked, flagging down a waiter.  “Could we get pitcher of water, please?  Thank you so much.  Mom, we barely know each other.  This is the first time we’ve met in years.”

“Maybe you could get to know each other.  He’s an idol, and so successful, isn’t that something?  And I think he likes you,” Baekhyun’s mother said.

“Mom, my personal life is my personal life, and the less you know about it, the better off you’ll be.” Baekhyun said.  He poured water into his mother’s wine glass and gave it to her.  “Besides, I don’t have time to date.”

“Oh, Baekhyun,” his mother said sadly.  “You’ve taken the company to places your father and I didn’t think were possible.  You can take some time for yourself now.”

Luckily, the arrival of the other members of their table spared them from discussing the subject further.  The party organizers had seated them with old family friends who Baekhyun trusted to keep an eye out for his mother.  Baekhyun excused himself to go to the washroom.  Siwon waved to him on his way there.

As a man who came from a reputable family and had a strong presence in the entertainment industry, Choi Siwon seemed to be Baekhyun’s mother’s idea of the perfect man for her youngest son.  Baekhyun found Siwon physically attractive, but unlike Baekhyun’s preferred company, Siwon seemed to actively be seeking to settle down.

Baekhyun stared at himself in the washroom mirror.  He tried to imagine himself dating any of the people outside and couldn’t.  Baekhyun dug his palms into his eyes let out a quiet scream of frustration.  At the same time, the door to the washroom opened. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t – are you okay?”

Baekhyun thought that he recognized the voice, but he must have been mistaken.  He looked up in the mirror and saw in its reflection a handsome man with brushed back hair and high cheekbones.   He didn’t have the uneven haircut or wide rectangular glasses that Baekhyun had seen all those years ago, but there was no mistake: it was Jongdae. 

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun said, recovering quickly.  “Sorry about that.”

Baekhyun headed past Jongdae towards the door.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked incredulously.  He stepped in Baekhyun’s way and looked over his face, gaze searching.  “Is that you?”

Baekhyun blinked.  “You remember me?”

Jongdae’s face split into a wide grin.  “It’s really you!  I can’t believe it!  What are you doing here?”

“My family is one of the donors.  I’m here with my mother,” Baekhyun said blankly.   

“Wow, you’re a donor!  That’s amazing,” Jongdae said. 

“Thank you.  Did Siwon-hyung ask you to come?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Yeah.  I mean, it wasn’t a big ask.  It’s a great cause, and I’m more than happy to help where I can,” Jongdae said.

“You’re so modest,” Baekhyun said, smiling in spite of himself.  Jongdae smiled back at him, and Baekhyun felt his heart pound stupidly. 

“It’s so great to see you,” Jongdae said.  “I really… um…”  Jongdae stopped himself from saying more.  It was cute.

“No, it’s my honor to meet you, Mr. Chen,” Baekhyun teased.  “That’s what you go by now, right?”

“Oh, man,” Jongdae said, hand running through his styled back hair.  “It’s so embarrassing to hear you say that.  Just call me Jongdae.”

Jongdae spoke as though they were old friends.  Baekhyun liked that, even if it confused him.  He allowed himself to indulge in the little world inside the washroom.  “How long has it been?” Baekhyun asked.  “Five... no, six years?”

“Yeah.  It’s been that long.  You know, we – EXO, I mean – we just had our anniversary.  And just a few months before that was when we met.  I’ll never forget that day,” Jongdae said. 

Baekhyun never would either, but for different reasons.  For Jongdae, that was the beginning of a great career.  For Baekhyun, it was, too: just not the career he was imagining.  “Told you,” Baekhyun grinned.  “I knew that they would pick you.  And look at you now,” Baekhyun said, allowing some flirtation to filter through.

“Baekhyun… Um… I never got your number,” Jongdae said quickly, to Baekhyun’s surprise.

“Yeah, I sort of… ran off,” Baekhyun said.

“I know, I just… I never got to tell you… it turns out, the company wanted both of us.  They wanted you, too.  We could have been in the same group, just like we thought.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said.  He had gotten the call from the company in the hospital the next day, while his mother and father were getting ready for their respective procedures.  Looking back, it was one of the most important decisions of Baekhyun’s life.  It had been an easy decision to make at the time, but with Jongdae in front of him, dressed to perfection in a form-fitting suit, Baekhyun felt a wave of longing crash over him.  The feeling quickly transformed into desire.

“Do you ever think about what that would have been like?” Jongdae asked.  “I do, sometimes.  I mean, obviously, you’re doing really well…”

“Hm.”  Baekhyun wet his lips.  Jongdae’s eyes followed the movement before looking away quickly.    “You’re doing really well, too.  It’s really good to see you,” Baekhyun said, making eye contact with Jongdae before dragging his eyes up and down Jongdae’s form.  “Where do you get your suits done?”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows.  “You’d have to ask my stylist,” he said, amused.

“Ooh, your stylist.  You really are successful when you can say that.”  Baekhyun leaned back, hands braced against the sink counter.  He tilted his head and smiled.

Jongdae laughed.  “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Baekhyun asked, lowering his voice.

Jongdae took the invitation and crowded Baekhyun against the sink.  His eyes were hot and sharp.  Jongdae put his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, well-framed with his suit.  His eyes went to Baekhyun’s lips again. 

“Come on,” Baekhyun whispered.  “What are you waiting for?”

Jongdae leaned in and kissed him.  Baekhyun moaned appreciatively as Jongdae hands moved down to Baekhyun’s ass and dipped under his pants.  Jongdae slid his tongue into Baekhyun’s open mouth, which Baekhyun welcomed eagerly.  They pulled each other closer until they were chest to chest.  Baekhyun liked the smell of Jongdae’s cologne.  Jongdae’s hands were warm against Baekhyun’s underwear, and his mouth was hot. 

They broke apart for air, breathing heavily.  Jongdae traced Baekhyun’s knuckles, clasped tight against the dark counter, the edge of which dug into his butt.

“That can’t be comfortable,” Jongdae murmured. 

“It’s not bad,” Baekhyun said.  He pulled Jongdae’s tie down and started to undo the first button of Jongdae’s shirt.  Before he could get very far, Jongdae wrapped his arms under Baekhyun’s ass and thighs and swung him onto the counter beside the sink.  Baekhyun yelped and held onto Jongdae’s shoulders.  Jongdae landed him on the counter gracefully and leaned in for another kiss.  He pinned Baekhyun’s hands down before he could resume unbuttoning Jongdae’s shirt.

“Don’t mess up my shirt.  I’ve got to perform,” Jongdae said against Baekhyun’s mouth.

“So no hair pulling either?” Baekhyun asked.  Jongdae groaned.  Baekhyun trailed kisses down his jawline and neck, stopping to suck on his Adam’s apple.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Jongdae said.  He palmed Baekhyun’s crotch, giving a few leisurely gropes before undoing the front of Baekhyun’s pants. 

Baekhyun splayed his legs out, giving Jongdae easy access to pull out Baekhyun’s erect cock.  Jongdae reached behind Baekhyun for the hand lotion dispenser.

“Fancy place,” Jongdae chuckled, pumping some lotion onto his hand. 

 Baekhyun’s face, which he could only imagine was cherry red now, grew even hotter.  Jongdae kissed the side of his neck while giving his cock slow, firm strokes to pull back the foreskin.  Jongdae exposed the head of Baekhyun’s cock and ran his thumb over the wetness there.  Baekhyun moaned helplessly, lifting his hips to thrust into Jongdae’s hand.  Jongdae started with long, slow strokes and gained in pace and grip. 

Noises were coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth that he couldn’t stop.  He had always been vocal during sex, and this was no exception.  The thrill of fucking in a semi-public place, and fucking Jongdae no less, made it even worse.

“You’re so loud,” Jongdae growled, taking no effort to stop him.

Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae’s face and kissed him.  Jongdae indulged Baekhyun for a moment before pulling him off the counter by the hips.  He ravaged Baekhyun’s mouth while pulling Baekhyun’s pants down to just below his ass and then turned him around.  “Hands against the counter,” Jongdae said, thrusting his clothed erection against Baekhyun’s bare ass.

Baekhyun moaned in frustration as he bent over and grabbed the counter with both hands.  In the mirror, he could see his face, red and shiny with sweat.  He cried Jongdae’s name out plaintively. 

Jongdae leaned against his back and covered Baekhyun’s left hand with his own, weaving their fingers together.  He put his right hand back on Baekhyun’s cock and picked up where he left off, pressing kisses to Baekhyun’s cheek and neck.  Jongdae made eye contact with Baekhyun through the mirror.  His eyes were blown and dark.

“I’m going to come,” Baekhyun whimpered.

“Yeah,” Jongdae said.  “Come for me, Baekkie.”

Baekhyun came with a broken cry, rutting back against Jongdae.  Jongdae stroked him through it.  “Tell me when to stop,” he said into Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun wondered briefly if they could keep going forever, but his cock softened and grew sensitive.  “Stop,” he croaked. 

Jongdae stilled his hand on Baekhyun’s cock, still twitching from the stimulation.  Baekhyun glanced down.  Streaks of come ran down the dark wood of the counter. 

Jongdae hugged Baekhyun tightly.  His cock was hard and hot through his pants. Baekhyun pulled himself out of Jongdae’s embrace and backed him up against the nearest clean surface.  He reached for the front of Jongdae’s pants only for Jongdae to grab his hand, shaking his head.

“Can’t,” Jongdae said, breathing heavily.  “Not enough time.”

“You want to bet?” Baekhyun purred.  He leaned in for a kiss, but Jongdae turned to give him his cheek and pulled him in tight, shaking his head.

“Sorry,” Jongdae said.  “I don’t normally do this… the timing isn’t right…”

Baekhyun shrugged him off.  “It’s fine,” he said shortly.  Baekhyun pulled his pants up.  They were wrinkled but at least they were clean.  He wiped the sweat off his face with paper towels, checking his reflecting in the mirror.  He did the best with his hair, but his lips were swollen and his cheeks flushed.  He looked debauched.  The counter looked even worse.  He wiped it off quickly.

“Didn’t you need to piss or something?” Baekhyun said curtly to Jongdae, who stood by awkwardly.  Baekhyun wasn’t expecting a reply.  He wanted to leave and get away from Jongdae.

“Wait,” Jongdae said as Baekhyun passed by him.  He caught a bit of Baekhyun’s sleeve.

“What?” Baekhyun snapped.

“Give me your number.  I’ll call you.”

At first, Baekhyun thought he had misheard Jongdae.  When he realized he hadn’t, he laughed.  “You’re kidding me, right?”

“I’m serious.  I’ll call you, I promise,” Jongdae said.  His breathing had calmed down. 

Baekhyun wondered how many times Jongdae had used that line before.  Jongdae thought that Baekhyun was worried that he wouldn’t call.  It didn’t occur to him that Baekhyun didn’t give out his number to anyone, idol or not.  Even if he did, he was no longer in the mood to do Jongdae any favors.  Jongdae was giving him mixed signals, and it annoyed him.

“This isn’t a big deal for me,” Baekhyun said honestly.  Recently, he had been having sex in bathrooms more often than his bedroom. 

Jongdae didn’t even flinch.  “I’ll make it worth your while,” he said, curling the sides of his mouth.  He went from earnest and sweet to flirty and hot so quickly that Baekhyun reeled.

Baekhyun looked away first.  He said his number quickly.  Jongdae repeated it back, digit for digit.

“I’ll call you,” Jongdae said again.  “You won’t regret this.”

Baekhyun glanced at him one last time before leaving the washroom.  The determined look on Jongdae’s face made Baekhyun’s heart race.

The sounds of people socializing and classical music greeted Baekhyun once he was outside.  People were still in the cocktail lounge.  Siwon and the other party organizers were slowly herding them into the dining hall.

“There you are,” said a man waiting outside the washroom.  “What took you so long? You’re on soon.”

When the man saw Baekhyun, his look of exasperation turned to surprise.  His head whipped around to the washroom and then back at Baekhyun.  Baekhyun smiled at him and waved in goodbye.

His mother was in conversation with the other people at their table.  Baekhyun took his seat, greeting the people who had come while he was gone.  They were other people in biotech and health care, all of them family friends. 

“You’re back!  I was starting to get worried,” Baekhyun’s mother said.

Baekhyun glanced at his watch: he had been gone for fifteen minutes.  In that time, Jongdae had given him his best orgasm in recent memory.  It was embarrassing.  Everything about that encounter was embarrassing. 

Baekhyun made conversation with the people at his table.  After that, he went around to other tables, introducing himself to new acquaintances and catching up with old. 

“Baekhyun!”  It was Siwon.  He had finally gotten everyone except for Baekhyun into their seats.  “We’re about to start.”

Siwon walked Baekhyun back to his table.  He even pulled out Baekhyun’s chair.  Baekhyun’s mother gave him a thumbs up when Siwon’s back was turned.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Mom,” Baekhyun said.

The dinner officially began with a speech from a representative of UNICEF, describing the goals of this particular fundraiser and thanking the Choi family and the other donors.  After he was done, Siwon’s father came up to the podium. 

“We’d like to give a special thank you to our next guest, Chen of EXO, or Kim Jongdae as I know him.  Jongdae has personally contributed to tonight’s fundraiser and has taken the time out of his very busy schedule to perform for us tonight.  Please welcome him warmly.”

Jongdae took the stage, not a hair out of place.  He smiled warmly at the crowd.  Some of the people at Baekhyun’s table rolled their eyes behind their wine glasses.  Others had pulled out their phones. The people at the back tables were still chatting as the instrumental track to a classic Beatles song started to play.

It only took a line for Jongdae to quiet the crowd.  As Jongdae’s voice filled the hall, the people at Baekhyun’s table sat up straighter.  Maybe this was their first time hearing him sing at all.  Jongdae’s voice played over tinny phone speakers was good enough for most people. Live, Jongdae was magic. By the end of the song, the crowd was his. 

“Wow, he’s very good,” Baekhyun’s mother whispered to him.  “Which group is he part of?”

Baekhyun whispered the answer back to her.  The crowd burst into applause when Jongdae finished.  Baekhyun turned back to the stage to see Jongdae staring back at him.  Baekhyun was hard to miss, as one of the youngest attendees, seated at one of the tables nearest to the stage.  Jongdae held his gaze for a few seconds before looking past Baekhyun to address the audience.

“Thank you so much for having me.  I’m honored to be here tonight,” said Jongdae.  “This is such a great and important cause.  Please enjoy the rest of the evening.  Thank you!”

Jongdae left the stage without as much as a backward glance.  Music played over the speakers, and the waiters came out with the first course. 


	3. Apartment Twelve

 

After the function, Baekhyun drove his mother back to their home in Bucheon.  He said hello and goodbye to his father and the family dogs before driving back to his apartment in Seoul.  By the time he had taken his shoes off, showered, and checked his email, it was past midnight. 

Naturally, that was when Jongdae called.

He showed up as a caller-ID-protected number.  Baekhyun let it go to voice mail and picked up on the second call.

“Hello?”

“Baekhyun?” 

“Yes.”

“It’s Jongdae.”

“I figured,” Baekhyun said.  “You know, when you said you’d call me, I thought you meant tomorrow.”

“Technically, it is tomorrow,” Jongdae said.  “Were you about to sleep?”

“I should,” Baekhyun said.  He probably wouldn’t, though.  He still had his laptop out, which was a bad sign. 

“Do you mind if I come over?”

“So forward,” Baekhyun said.

“You’re one to talk,” Jongdae replied. 

Baekhyun gave him his address.  “Tell the doorman that you’re here for apartment twelve.”

“I’ll be over in about fifteen minutes.”

Baekhyun hung up.  He closed his laptop, telling himself that he would finish his work tomorrow.  Since Jongdae was coming over, he felt a need to clean up.  He tidied up his room and the living room, putting away stray clothes and papers here and there.  Baekhyun’s apartment was in a continuous state of organized mess, even when he had a housekeeper come by twice a month.   If Jongdae had a problem with it, he could leave.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard a knock at the door.  He opened it to see Jongdae in a hat and sunglasses, with a hood drawn over his hat.  Jongdae took off the sunglasses.  His eyes were wide.

“When you said apartment twelve, I didn’t think you meant the entire twelfth floor,” Jongdae said in awe. 

Baekhyun stepped aside to let him in.  “Give me your bag,” Baekhyun said.  Jongdae handed it over.  Baekhyun put it on the couch and then took Jongdae by the waist and kissed him.  Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s cheek with his hand and kissed him back.  “Are you wearing makeup?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t have time to take it off,” Jongdae said.

“Take it off.  You can use my bathroom.”  Baekhyun showed him the bathroom in the master suite.  Jongdae’s eyes were like saucers as they walked through Baekhyun’s apartment.  Baekhyun showed Jongdae where the makeup wipes were.

“You’ve got a lot of makeup,” Jongdae said, commenting on the rest of Baekhyun’s makeup collection.  “You weren’t wearing any tonight, though, were you?”

“No, of course not.  My mother was there,” Baekhyun said. 

“Was that who you were sitting with?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun waited in the bedroom while Jongdae washed up.  He was lying on the bed with his phone when Jongdae came out.  Jongdae stared at him for a few seconds without saying anything.  Then he ran a hand through his hair, which had gotten messier since Baekhyun had last seen him. 

“Thanks for letting me use your bathroom,” Jongdae said, a little sheepish. 

Baekhyun put his phone aside.  He got up and walked over to Jongdae, who had suddenly gotten shy, which was ridiculous.  Baekhyun traced Jongdae’s jaw with his thumb and kissed him, slow and hot.  Jongdae relaxed into the kiss and pulled Baekhyun in closer by the waist. 

“You know how booty calls work, right?” Baekhyun asked, only half-teasing.  He slid his hands under Jongdae’s hoodie.

Jongdae smiled against his mouth.  “Of course.  First, you go to a charity function…”

Baekhyun huffed.  He pulled off Jongdae’s layers as quickly as he could.  Jongdae waited patiently until Baekhyun pulled off his t-shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up.  Then he took off Baekhyun’s sleep shirt and walked him backward onto the bed.  Baekhyun fell backward and Jongdae didn’t hesitate, kissing his neck, his nipples, and his navel. 

Jongdae palmed Baekhyun through his pajama pants, working him until he was hard.  Baekhyun, in a haze of pleasure, didn’t protest until his pants and underwear were off and he could feel Jongdae’s breath against his cock.

“Oh, no way,” Baekhyun said.  He sat up and slapped Jongdae’s hand off his cock.  “You owe me one.” 

Baekhyun pulled Jongdae up and flipped them over.  Jongdae grinned up at him, unbothered by Baekhyun pinning his hands down.

“I liked making you come.  I want to do it again,” Jongdae said.  “Want to hear you.”

Baekhyun had to bite the inside of his cheek.  He sat with his ass over Jongdae’s cock and circled his hips.  Jongdae moaned, closing his eyes.  Baekhyun let go of Jongdae’s wrists and rans his hands up and down Jongdae’s muscled arms. 

“Take off your pants,” Baekhyun said. 

Jongdae hooked his thumbs under his waist band.  He bucked his hips up, forcing Baekhyun to catch himself before he fell forward.  His cock peeked out of the top of his pants.  Once Baekhyun saw it, he couldn’t think about anything but getting Jongdae’s pants off.  He moved off of Jongdae’s legs and helped him pull off his pants.  Jongdae chuckled at his eagerness.

Their hard cocks were next to each other, making a comparison easy.  Jongdae was thick.  It made Baekhyun’s mouth water.  He leaned over Jongdae’s legs to kiss and tongue the head of it.  He ran his tongue down Jongdae’s length and stopped to suck on his balls, rubbing his nose against the heat there.  Jongdae hummed appreciatively.  He ran a hand up and down Baekhyun’s back.  Baekhyun admired Jongdae’s patience and rewarded him by taking Jongdae’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jongdae said, breath heavy.  He squeezed Baekhyun’s ass and ran his thumb between his cheeks. 

Jongdae was hot and heavy in Baekhyun’s mouth.  Baekhyun swallowed his saliva and Jongdae’s precome as best he could while he bobbed up and down, sucking Jongdae’s cock.  He could feel Jongdae’s thumb probing against his asshole. 

They kept going like this until Jongdae pulled Baekhyun up and kissed him, tasting Baekhyun’s mouth.  He kept playing with Baekhyun’s ass, making his interest clear. 

“Do you like being rimmed?” Jongdae asked. 

Baekhyun cock twitched at the thought.  “Yeah,” he said breathlessly.

Jongdae gave his ass a slap.  Baekhyun crawled to the head of the bed and waited for Jongdae to get behind him.  He felt Jongdae’s hands on each of his ass cheeks, spreading them.  Baekhyun was going mad at not being able to see him.  The only warning he had was Jongdae’s low, reverent, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”  Then Jongdae was on him, lips and tongue and hot breath. 

On all fours, with Jongdae’s kissing and prodding and licking, Baekhyun was helpless.  Jongdae was pulling noises from him, noises of praise, joy, and desperation as Jongdae gave him more and more pleasure.  Baekhyun let his head drop between his shoulders.  His hard cock bobbed and his balls hung, untouched.  All Baekhyun could see of Jongdae was his chest and stomach.  He could hear so much more.  Then Jongdae stopped. 

“Don’t stop,” Baekhyun cried.

Jongdae put a hand between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades and pushed him until his face was against the covers and his ass was high in the air.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Jongdae said.  Baekhyun put his hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks while his legs spread at the same time.  Baekhyun heard his drawer open.  It was where Baekhyun kept lube and condoms.  Baekhyun could guess what Jongdae was doing, but he was taking much too long.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun begged.  “Hurry up.”  Baekhyun spread his hands so that he could finger himself, mostly to tempt Jongdae, though he didn’t have to fake his moan.

“Fuck, fuck,” Jongdae said.  He put his mouth back on Baekhyun’s asshole.  Then he put his hand on Baekhyun’s cock.  Baekhyun wailed. Jongdae jacked his cock quickly, the slide made easy by lube. 

Baekhyun could hear Jongdae jacking himself off, too.  Jongdae held his tongue flat against Baekhyun’s asshole and let Baekhyun ride back against his face and forward into his fist.  “Fuck, Baekhyun,” Jongdae murmured, muffled by Baekhyun’s ass.  “You’re amazing.”

Baekhyun came, loud and hard.  Jongdae stroked him through it.  Baekhyun felt him smear the come on his stomach, making him a mess. Jongdae rested his face on the small of Baekhyun’s back, breathing heavily.  He grunted as he continued to jack himself.  Baekhyun couldn’t do anything for a few moments other than catch his breath and listen to Jongdae touch himself.  Then he pushed Jongdae off of him and onto his back. 

Baekhyun pulled Jongdae’s hand away and replaced it with his mouth. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun, you feel so good,” Jongdae whimpered.  He thrust his hips up into Baekhyun’s mouth, which he had resisted doing earlier that night.  Baekhyun hoped that it was a sign that he was close.  His jaw was getting sore.

Baekhyun pulled off and used his hand to get Jongdae off.  He licked his lips and opened his mouth wide. 

“Oh, shit,” Jongdae said, voice high and strained. 

He came, shooting spurts of come against Baekhyun’s face and neck.  Baekhyun collected Jongdae’s come with his fingers.  He felt smug as Jongdae watched him lick the come off his fingers and swallow it.  Then Jongdae’s head fell back in defeat.  It took all of Baekhyun’s effort to climb up the bed and collapse next to him.  He put his hand on Jongdae’s chest to feel it rise and fall with deep breaths.  Jongdae linked their hands together.

“You were right,” Baekhyun said after a few moments.  “I didn’t regret it.”

Jongdae smiled widely.  “I’m glad.”  Baekhyun kissed him on the cheek. 

They took turns using the bathroom.  Jongdae went first.  After Baekhyun was done and came out, Jongdae had his hoodie back on.

“That was fast,” Baekhyun said, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

“Sorry,” Jongdae said.  “I have a recording tomorrow morning with the members.” 

Jongdae stood awkwardly by the bed.  Baekhyun let him sweat a little before he walked over and gave him an open-mouthed kiss.  “Don’t be sorry.  I had a good time.  I’ll walk you to the door after I find my pants.”

After making sure Jongdae had everything he came with, the two of them said goodbye.  Jongdae hesitated at the door.

“Can I call you again?” Jongdae asked finally.

Baekhyun almost couldn’t believe he was asking, given Baekhyun’s obvious and loud approval of their time together.  It was endearing.  “You’re so cute,” Baekhyun said.  “Yeah.  Give me a call again.”

Jongdae beamed.  Looking at him, Baekhyun felt like it was noon instead of two in the morning.

The feeling only lasted until Jongdae left.  He still had his meeting with Google in the morning.  He really couldn’t bring himself to regret it, though.  He looked at his call log one last time before going to bed. 


	4. Long Distance

Baekhyun would get calls from Jongdae only at odd hours.  It made sense, given Jongdae’s career and need to stay out of the public eye, but it meant that Baekhyun couldn’t take all of Jongdae’s calls.  Baekhyun also couldn’t call Jongdae back because Jongdae hadn’t given Baekhyun his number.  Even if he had, between Baekhyun and Jongdae’s schedules, there was a good chance that one of them was out of the country at any given time.  

This was one of those times.  They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks.  Baekhyun had gone longer without sex before, but he was getting used to seeing Jongdae at least once a week. 

 Jongdae had the good sense to call during the evening, at least, which was why Baekhyun was so surprised to see an unknown number call him while he was at the office.  He wondered if it was just a telemarketer for a moment.  It would fit the day’s theme of disappointment: Baekhyun had just finished a lackluster meeting about the San Diego office.

After making sure the door was closed, Baekhyun picked up. 

“Hello?”

“Baekhyun?”  It was no telemarketer.

“Jongdae.  Why are you calling?  I’m at work,” Baekhyun said.  “I thought you were in Japan.” 

“I am.  We just finished rehearsal.  We’re on break now,” Jongdae said, voice low.

“Is something wrong?” Baekhyun asked.

“No, nothing’s wrong.  I just missed you.  We haven’t seen each other in a while.”

Baekhyun frowned.  Something wasn’t right.  “What are you--”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae said breathily.

Baekhyun’s cock twitched, almost a Pavlonian response.  Baekhyun had only heard Jongdae’s voice like that in one setting, and it wasn’t in Baekhyun’s office.  “Are you- Jongdae, are you…”

“Guess where I am,” Jongdae said.  He wasn’t bothering to hide it now.  Beakhyun could hear his grin. 

Baekhyun glanced toward the door again.  His heart was pounding.

“Baekhyunie,” Jongdae crooned.  “Come on, guess.” 

“You’re in trouble is where you are.  I’m at work.  Someone could come in,” Baekhyun said.  He shifted in his chair.  His pants were getting tight. 

“I’ve never been to your office.  Do you have glass walls?  Can people see you?” Jongdae drawled.

“No, that would be… nobody can see me.”

“That’s too bad.  It’d be hot,” Jongdae said.  “Guess where I am.”

Baekhyun glanced out his window.  He was sweating suddenly.  He drew the blinds.  “You’re… you’re at your hotel room,” he said.

“Nope.  Guess again.”

“Jongdae,” he pleaded.

“You can hang up whenever you want,” Jongdae said, knowing very well that Baekhyun wouldn’t. 

“I… I don’t know.  The changing room?”

“I’m in the backstage bathroom.  I’m at the sink, looking at myself in the mirror with my cock out, and I’m thinking about you.”

There was a knock at the door.  Baekhyun’s heart stopped for a moment.  He sat in his chair quickly, keeping the phone to his ear.  “Come in,” Baekhyun called.  The door opened.  It was his brother with a print out of the R&D department’s monthly report. 

“Hey Baekhyun- oh.” Baekhyun didn’t say anything, but Baekbeom looked apologetic. “Just dropping this off,” Baekbeom said.  He left the report on Baekhyun’s desk and left, closing the door behind him.

“Who was that?” Jongdae asked.

“Baekbeom-hyung.  He’s gone.”

“Good,” Jongdae said, uncharacteristically rude.  “Are you hard yet?”

 Baekhyun swallowed.  “Yes.  Fucker.”

Jongdae laughed.  He was breathing hard into the phone.  “Take off your pants.”

“Jongdae, I can’t…”

“Are you wearing a suit?” Jongdae asked.

“Yeah.”

“You’re going to get come on it unless you take it off.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes.  He cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder.  His hands were shaking as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees. 

“Underwear, too,” Jongdae said, knowing without seeing that Baekhyun had left them on.  “What color are they? Are they white?”

“Yes.  You pervert,” Baekhyun said, pulling them down.  His cock sprang free, hard and wet at the tip. 

“Lick your palm,” Jongdae said.  Baekhyun obeyed, losing himself in Jongdae’s melodic voice.  “Rub the head.  And grip yourself… thumb the tip again… and slide down… now up… keep going. Does it feel good?”

Baekhyun moaned. 

“Are your eyes closed?” Jongdae asked.

“Yeah.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Baekhyun said. 

“What about me?” Jongdae asked.

“You’re touching me.  Like that time we met at the gala.  I’m with you right now, between you and the mirror.  You’re pressing your cock against me.  You’re getting me off with your hand, but what I really want is your cock in my ass.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and let it out, shuddering. “I wanted you to fuck me so bad that night.”

“I wanted to fuck you the first day we met.  I wanted to bend you over the piano and take you right there.  Make you scream with your pretty voice.”

Baekhyun stuffed his fingers in his mouth to muffle his whimper. 

“Take your fingers out,” Jongdae said.  “And unbutton your shirt.  I want your stomach bare.”

Baekhyun was barely keeping it together. He kept watching the door, sure that someone was going to knock or come in to check on him, with the noise he was making.  As he unbuttoned his shirt, he could feel the cool, temperature-controlled air against his skin, but it did nothing to cool the heat inside his stomach.

“Jongdae… I...”

“I’m going to fuck you in your office one day.  I’ll make it so good that you’ll forget where you are.  Give you a good, hard fucking, just the way you like it.  Make you come, nice and loud, so that everyone will know that you’re mine.”

Baekhyun gave in.  He came all over himself, on his stomach and thighs, gasping brokenly into the phone.  He took big gulps of air.  His face was burning. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae said in a rough voice.  “I’m so close... Baekhyun, I...” 

“Yeah, Jongdae. Come on me, all over,” Baekhyun said, voice husky.

Baekhyun heard Jongdae come with a groan.

As the pleasure faded, the fear came back. 

“I can’t believe you,” Baekhyun hissed into the phone. 

Baekhyun pulled out tissues from the box on his desk and wiped himself up hurriedly.  He pulled up his pants and redid the buttons on his shirt.

Jongdae laughed.  “You didn’t get caught, right?”

“You’re lucky that Baekbeom-hyung didn’t come back.  I would have had to join you in Japan if that happened.”  Baekhyun checked his reflection with his handheld mirror.  His face was red and he was sweating, but those would fade with time.  He opened his door a crack and peeped outside.  It was quiet.  He closed the door quickly.

“Are you mad?” Jongdae asked.  “Seriously, I… I’m sorry if—“

“Jongdae, you just made me come in my office after a very long day while you were in a different country.  I’m not mad.”

“Good,” Jongdae said, relieved. 

“What about you?  Did anybody walk in?” Baekhyun asked, settling back into his chair.

“No, I made sure to go last.  They’re all waiting for me though.”

“They probably think you’re constipated.”

“Did you have to say that?” Jongdae whined.  “Way to ruin the mood.”

They didn’t say anything for a while.  Baekhyun was content to sit in his office and listen to Jongdae breathe. 

“When are you coming back?” Baekhyun asked.

“Sunday morning,” Jongdae said. 

“Okay.  Call me when you’re free.”

“Yeah.  Uh, Baekhyun, I’ve been thinking…”

“Not too hard, I hope,” Baekhyun commented after Jongdae trailed off. 

Jongdae giggled.  “I was thinking that I should give you my number so that it would be easier for us to meet up.”

“You’re sure?  I’m all right with what we have so far.  We could do baby steps, too, like kakaotalk or email.  Or fax.”

“Fax,” Jongdae snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure.  Just don’t give it out.  If I see a Naver listing for my phone number, I’ll know it’s you.”

“Darn, there goes my retirement plan,” Baekhyun said.  “Don’t worry.”

“Um… so, here it is.”

Jongdae said his number, and Baekhyun wrote it down and repeated it back to him. 

“Okay.  Great.  Uh… I should go,” Jongdae said.  He sounded reluctant, which was gratifying, because Baekhyun didn’t want to hang up either.

“Yeah.  Good luck with your concert.  Stay safe,” Baekhyun said.

“I will.”

They waited for each other to hang up. Jongdae eventually hung up first. 

Baekhyun entered Jongdae’s phone number in his contacts, saving it as “Booty Call <3.”  He chuckled to himself.


	5. An Early Morning

 When Jongdae got back, he called Baekhyun right away, which meant that Baekhyun was barely awake when he picked up.

“Could I come over?” Jongdae asked after apologizing for waking Baekhyun up. “I’ll only stay for a few hours.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said, yawning. “That’s fine.”

During their time apart, Baekhyun realized how used he was to having Jongdae around and how much he was looking forward to having him back. He would imagine tearing Jongdae’s shirt off the next time they saw each other in his eagerness.

When the moment actually came, it was half past seven on a Sunday and Baekhyun could barely keep his eyes open.  Jongdae knocked on his door, and Baekhyun opened it to let him in. Baekhyun gave him a chaste peck in greeting. Jongdae’s shirt survived, intact.

“How was your concert?” asked Baekhyun.

“Good,” Jongdae said. “Everyone had fun and no one got hurt.” He put his bag down in what was now its usual spot on the couch. He looked exhausted, hair flat from being under a hat, but he reached for Baekhyun nonetheless and kissed him. Baekhyun kissed him back, keeping it sweet instead of hot.

Baekhyun pulled back, wrinkling his nose. “Did you brush your teeth?”

“Uh...” Jongdae looked down at the floor.  “I was kind of in a rush.”

“Go brush. Tooth brushes are in the middle drawer.”

Jongdae dragged himself to the bathroom. Baekhyun went to the kitchen and dug around the fridge. He found some leftover braised short ribs from when he last ordered delivery. He popped it in the microwave. It was on the breakfast table, hot and steaming, by the time Jongdae came into the kitchen.  He had taken off his hat and long sleeve shirt.  They were probably hanging in Baekhyun’s bathroom.

“You didn’t have to cook,” Jongdae said, surprised. He looked around the kitchen in admiration. It was the cleanest area in Baekhyun’s apartment since it was the least used.

“Lucky for you, I didn’t. These are leftovers.” Baekhyun also set out some banchan and microwaved rice.

“Can I help?” Jongdae asked, hovering behind Baekhyun while he fixed tea. 

“No.  Sit down,” Baekhyun said, but as soon as he poured the hot water into the tea pot, Jongdae carried the tray to the table.  He looked like he belonged in Baekhyun’s kitchen almost as much as he belonged in Baekhyun’s bed.

“Thank you for breakfast,” Jongdae said.  He served Baekhyun and himself some rice.

“When do you have to go?” Baekhyun asked.

“Around nine-thirty.  I have something at ten.”

They ate in silence for a while.  Baekhyun was a picky eater, and he watched what he ate to maintain his appearance.  In contrast, Jongdae seemed to inhale his food.  He emptied his rice bowl before Baekhyun was halfway through his.  Baekhyun watched him squirm for a few moments before taking pity and refilling his bowl for him.

“So you don’t cook?” Jongdae asked while clearing the dishes.

“Nope.  Well, actually,” Baekhyun said, “I do cook.  I cook the kind of food that’s very good if you’re trying to cut calories.”

“What kind of food is that?”

“The kind that you don’t want to eat.”

Jongdae laughed.  He turned on the faucet to do the dishes, but Baekhyun shooed him to the side. 

“You soap and I’ll wash,” Jongdae insisted. 

“There aren’t that many dishes,” Baekhyun said, but he handed the dishes for Jongdae to rinse anyway. 

It didn’t take long for all the dishes to be on the rack.  Once Jongdae put the last dish up, Baekhyun pulled him by the hand and kissed him.  He broke the kiss off quickly.

“You taste like short ribs,” Baekhyun complained.  “Go wash your mouth.”

“You just had me brush my teeth,” Jongdae whined. 

“Go, go,” Baekhyun said, shooing Jongdae off to the bathroom.  

Baekhyun waited for Jongdae to be done and then took the bathroom, rinsing with mouthwash for good measure.  He came out to find Jongdae standing in the living room near the TV.  Baekhyun snuck his arms around Jongdae from behind and kissed him on the neck.

“Jongdae, let’s go to the bedroom,” Baekhyun said.  “Jongdae?”

Jongdae was holding one of EXO’s albums.  He had taken it from Baekhyun’s media collection, stored on shelves in a tall, wooden unit.  Baekhyun had most of the releases from Girls’ Generation and Super Junior, but he only had a handful of albums from most other idols.  The rest of the albums were mainstream Korean ballad singers and established vocalists. 

EXO had an entire shelf.  Baekhyun had purchased all of the extended plays, albums, and repackages, including the Chinese versions and Japanese releases.  There were DVDs and Blu-Rays from concerts and photoshoots.  Jongdae had taken out the album from the year before, which opened like a box. 

“I didn’t know you were a fan,” Jongdae said absent-mindedly.   “A D.O. fan, apparently,” he said, holding the photo card that came with the album.

“It just came with the album,” Baekhyun said. 

“You have my sub-unit with Uminie-hyung, too,” Jongdae said. 

Baekhyun rubbed his hand in circles on Jongdae’s chest and made kitten-licks at Jongdae’s Adam’s apple.  It bobbed as Jongdae swallowed.  “Why are you so surprised?”

“I just… you never mentioned it,” Jongdae said.  Baekhyun stepped back.  Jongdae put the album back on the shelf. 

“Jongdae, you’re famous,” Baekhyun said.  “I bet most of the people you sleep with are fans.”

“W-what?” Jongdae sputtered.  “I, I don’t sleep with fans.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  “Jongdae, it’s okay.  I won’t be mad.”

“No, really, I don’t sleep with fans.  And most of them are just kids.  I… I usually date in the industry, or with people who knew me before.”  Jongdae was avoiding eye contact and blushing.

“That doesn’t mean they’re not fans.  Anyway, what does it matter?  Is it a problem?  I haven’t said a word about us to anyone,” Baekhyun said. 

“N-no, it’s not a problem,” Jongdae said. 

“I don’t want to put you in a bad position,” Baekhyun said.

“No, it’s really fine!” Jongdae said hurriedly.

“Then what is it?” Baekhyun asked, a bit impatient.  He moved into Jongdae’s line of sight.  Jongdae gulped and looked at him with shifty eyes. 

“I just… I’m really flattered,” Jongdae said softly.  “I’ll do my best for you.”

Baekhyun had to kiss him then.  “You’re too much for me,” Baekhyun said.  Jongdae smiled against his mouth.  “You’ve really never fucked a fan before me?”

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae said, scandalized.  “No.  That’s so unprofessional.  And I don’t think of you as…”

Baekhyun heard from friends that it was much more common than Jongdae was saying, but Jongdae was so proper when it came to his career.  Baekhyun couldn’t resist teasing him.  “You’ve never seen anyone in the audience that you wanted to take home?” Baekhyun purred.

“Not really,” Jongdae said, voice even and steady.

“No one?”  Baekhyun cocked his head. 

Jongdae’s hands wandered down to Baekhyun’s waistband.  “Maybe if I had seen you.  Have you ever been to one of our concerts?”  Baekhyun shook his head.  “Didn’t think so.  I guess we didn’t keep our promise.  You never came to my concert, and I never got you a backstage pass.”

When Baekhyun was younger, he used to think about showing up at music recordings, hoping that Jongdae would remember him.  Then life got busy.  Baekhyun was happy to just listen Jongdae’s voice on his iPhone on the plane, in between meetings, and working late at night.  He didn’t even have time to watch the concert DVDs.

And now Jongdae was standing in his living room.

“What would you do if you saw me at your concert?” Baekhyun asked. 

“What would I do?  I… I would feel happy.  I thought about you a lot, you know.  I really did look in the audience for you, hoping you’d be there.  I thought that you must not have come because… well, you weren’t impressed with what I turned out to be,” Jongdae confessed. 

“That wasn’t it!” Baekhyun said.   “I really did want to go.  I just couldn’t.”

“Did you really?” Jongdae asked.  He smiled, unable to hide his happiness.  It was infectious.  “I never imagined that you were this fancy CEO guy.  I thought you just didn’t like me.  And then when we met, you never said anything.  I guess that’s why I was so surprised to see that you… you are a fan of EXO.”

“I’m a fan of you, too,” Baekhyun said.  “You’re so modest.  Is it really that hard to believe?  You’re the best vocalist in the idol industry.”

“Hey,” Jongdae said in mild protest.  “Now I know you’re just kidding.”

“I’m not.  You’re a great singer, and you’re handsome, and smart, and funny, and fashionable...”

“Stop,” Jongdae said, kissing Baekhyun on the mouth. 

“Oh, Chen, you’ve been working so hard.  Here, let me give you a blow job.”

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae laughed out loud. 

“Cheeen,” Baekhyun said, drawing the syllable out.  “You’re really hot and I want to ride your dick.”

Jongdae just kept laughing.  “I can’t take you seriously when you call me that.”

Baekhyun sighed.  “This fantasy isn’t getting off the ground, is it?”

Jongdae pulled Baekhyun down to the couch with him.  “It’s not a fantasy I have.  Tell me about yours.  I’ll work with you.”

“My fantasy is that we have sex on the couch without getting embarrassing stains on it.”

Jongdae leaned over Baekhyun until Baekhyun was on his back.  “There’s no way we can do this without making a mess.”

Baekhyun spread his legs, propping one up against the back of the couch and the other around Jongdae’s waist.  “That’s why I said fantasy.”


	6. Jungsik

Between San Diego, Seoul, and Jongdae, Baekhyun hadn’t had time to do anything other than work, sex, and occasional outings with friends.  Dating was, as always, not a priority for him.  His parents evidently disagreed.

“Mom, why did Choi Siwon ask me to go to lunch with him today?” Baekhyun said to his mother over the phone. 

“I imagine it’s because he wants to eat lunch with you,” his mother said innocently.

“And he happened to choose a day that I had a free lunch,” Baekhyun said.

“Let’s just say a little bird told him that you might be available, for lunch and otherwise,” Baekhyun’s mother said.  “Did you say yes?  Is he taking you somewhere nice?”

Baekhyun huffed.  “It was hard to say no when he already knew that I had a free day.  We’re going to Jungsik.”

Baekhyun’s mother crowed approvingly.  Baekhyun clucked at her.  It was times like these when he knew which of his parents he took after.

“Oh, he’s such a good boy, Baekhyun.  You know, you’ve been working so hard lately.  The company is doing so well.  Take some time for yourself and enjoy a little.”

Baekhyun hung up first.  His mother had no idea that he had been enjoying himself plenty. 

Baekhyun drove from the office and arrived after Siwon had.  Siwon got up once he saw Baekhyun and pulled out Baekhyun’s chair. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Baekhyun said.

“Of course.  Did you find your way all right?” Siwon asked.

“Yes, I’ve been here before on business.”

“What do you normally get?  I insist on the amuse bouche and the sea urchin.  You can order something else and share mine,” Siwon said.

“I like everything I’ve had here, but I really love the desserts.  I have a bit of a sweet tooth,” Baekhyun said, falling into a familiar pattern of conversation. 

“Their desserts here are excellent.  The Cheongdam pie is my favorite.”

Siwon gave their order to the waiter.  Baekhyun could tell that he was well-practiced.  Baekhyun had learned table manners out of necessity once Byun Biotech began to attract bigger investors.  Siwon was raised on them. 

“How is San Diego?” Siwon asked.  “I heard that you’re opening an office there.”

“Yes, that’s right.  We’re working with Google to build a lab site and offices.  Construction is going to finish soon.  I’m excited,” Baekhyun said. 

“That’s great.  You must be busy,” Siwon said.  He moved his chair in closer to the table.

“Here and there.  You must be busy as well.  Thank you for getting lunch with me.”

“It’s my pleasure.  I’ve been meaning to call you for a while, actually, ever since UNICEF function.  That was almost four months ago.  I finally worked up the courage to call you,” Siwon said, scratching his chin with a sheepish smile.  “I was happy that you agreed to get lunch, but while I was driving here, I realized how little I know about you outside of what my father tells me.  I’d like to get to know you better.”

The chair Baekhyun was sitting in was elegant and ergonomic, but he still felt uncomfortable.  The amuse bouche came out.  Baekhyun unfolded the napkin and placed it on his lap.  The waiter filled their glasses with wine.  The conversation paused intermittantly as they enjoyed the food and drink.

“Your mother mentioned that you sing.  Tell me more about that,” Siwon suggested as the plates for the fourth dish were cleared. 

“It’s nothing, really.  Silly fun at karaoke with friends.  I feel embarrassed talking about it with a professional like yourself.”

“I doubt it’s nothing.  What do you like to sing at karaoke?”

“Ballads, mostly.  Things that are easy to sing along to when you’re drunk.  Not that I drink much – I doubt I’ll finish even a glass.”  Baekhyun took another sip of his wine.  The taste was not to his liking.  “But my friends, they’re quite raucous.”

“Oh?”  Siwon smiled. 

“They sing along to the ballads I choose, but they really like idols.  Twice, Red Velvet, BTS.  Super Junior,” Baekhyun said.

“You don’t have to lie,” Siwon chuckled.  “I know we’re not as popular as we used to be.  Our youngest is over thirty years old.”

“It’s not a lie.  ‘Sorry, Sorry’ is still a crowd favorite.  Really.”

“Do you like idols?” Siwon asked. 

It should have been an innocent question, but nothing about this conversation had been innocent.  While Baekhyun was formulating his answer, someone caught Siwon’s eye.

“Oh, Jongdae!  Kyungsoo!  Hello!”

Baekhyun didn’t even turn around.  Jongdae and D.O. came to their table, greeting Siwon enthusiastically before they turned to his companion. 

“Baekhyun, this is Kyungsoo and Jongdae,” Siwon said to Baekhyun.  “Kyungsoo and Jongdae, this is Baekhyun.  He’s a friend of mine.”

“Hello, my name is Do Kyungsoo,” D.O. said, bowing formally.  Baekhyun bowed awkwardly from his seat and introduced himself.

Jongdae’s eyes were wide with surprise.  He was speechless.

“Jongdae?” Siwon said expectantly.  “Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?”

“We met at the UNICEF function.  It’s good to see you again, Jongdae-sshi,” Baekhyun said to Jongdae.  Jongdae stared at him.

“Oh, that’s right.  Wasn’t he great?” Siwon asked.  “What are you guys doing here?  Just lunch?”

D.O. glanced at Jongdae, who had yet to say a word.  “Yes, lunch.  I’m treating Jongdae.  I’m trying to introduce him to fine dining.  He just got some good news.”

“Oh, that.  Yes, I’m excited for it.”  Siwon grinned at Baekhyun.  “It hasn’t been announced yet.”

“You’ve got me at the edge of my seat,” Baekhyun said wryly. 

“We’ll leave you to your meal,” Jongdae said abruptly. 

“Oh, yes,” Siwon said.  “Enjoy lunch, guys.”

Jongdae and D.O. walked past them to a table behind, still within Baekhyun’s line of sight.  Jongdae sat down first, with his back to Baekhyun. 

“What were we talking about?” Siwon asked. 

Baekhyun watched Jongdae’s back, held straight and stiff.   “I’m sorry, hyung.  I have to use the restroom.”

“Oh, of course.”

Baekhyun got up from the table and walked toward the restroom.  It was in the direction of Jongdae’s table, and D.O. saw him walking towards them.  Baekhyun avoided eye contact, but he could feel D.O. glaring at him with his wide, dark eyes.  It didn’t stop Baekhyun from brushing his hand against Jongdae’s back. 

Baekhyun waited in the restroom.  It was a single stall room.  Just moments after he came in, Jongdae opened the door.  He locked it behind him.

“It’s not what you think,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae took a deep breath.  He was trying to calm himself down.  “You’re not on a date?” he asked, looking away from Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes for a moment.  “Our parents know each other.  They set us up.”

Jongdae laughed.  “Of course.  I should have figured that you’d go for someone like Siwon-hyung if you wanted someone to impress your mom and dad.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Baekhyun asked, not liking Jongdae’s tone.

“It doesn’t mean anything.  We’re just fuck buddies, right?  Have fun on your date.” 

“Are you fucking serious?” Baekhyun said incredulously before Jongdae could unlock the door.  “I don’t even know where you live.  It took you two fucking months just to give me your number.”

“And you’ve never used it.  Why the fuck did I even bother?” asked Jongdae.

Baekhyun bared his teeth.  “I didn’t think you wanted me to!  You were happy enough to get your dick in me and leave after you got off. Now you’re pissed because I’m eating lunch with someone?”

“I left because you didn’t want me around!  I had to beg you to even give me a chance!  I thought that things would change, but I’m still nothing to you!” Jongdae shouted.  There were tears in his eyes.  He wiped them off angrily.  “Fuck.” 

Jongdae unlocked the door and threw it open.  Baekhyun felt paralyzed watching it close in his face.  He opened the door and stepped out to see Jongdae leaving the restaurant.  D.O. was standing up at his seat, watching Jongdae’s retreating back.  He turned around, directing fire and fury at Baekhyun.

“What did you say to him?” D.O. asked with narrowed eyes.

Baekhyun walked by him. 

“Hey, I asked you a question,” D.O. said.

Baekhyun wondered if he would cause a scene in the restaurant.  From what he knew of D.O.’s personality, he doubted it.  Baekhyun stopped their waiter and asked to pay.  The waiter looked surprised but took Baekhyun’s offered card.  He came back to the table and placed a hand on Siwon’s shoulder.

“Siwon-hyung, I have to apologize.  I’m going to leave now.”

“Already?” Siwon asked, arching an eyebrow.  “We haven’t had dessert yet.” 

“I’m very sorry.  I’ve taken care of the check.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Siwon said, frowning.  Baekhyun added him to the list of enemies he made today. 

Baekhyun drove back to the office.  He tried to lose himself in work but only ended up wasting time.  He watched his cell phone constantly, afraid yet hopeful that Jongdae would contact him. 

Instead, Baekhyun received a text from a friend from business school asking him to come out clubbing.  Baekhyun had typed his polite refusal when the same friend followed up.

_Come on.  You’ve been a hermit the last couple of months.  Live a little!_

Baekhyun’s argument with Jongdae replayed in his head again.  Thinking about it made him feel angry, hurt, and regretful.  He hated everything about where he was at that moment: sitting at a desk, staring at his phone, and waiting for the day to be over so he could go home and cry. 

He wasn’t going to cry today.  Baekhyun promised himself that.


	7. Four Drinks

Baekhyun looked at himself in the mirror in his apartment.  He had put on makeup, with foundation, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lip gloss. He had stud earrings in.  He put on skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt with a denim jacket.  The car he called was set to arrive in two minutes. 

Baekhyun had never been a fan of clubbing.  He was hoping to leave those days behind him once he graduated from business school.  Instead, his business school friends, who likewise had a reputation to maintain, moved onto higher class establishments and made every effort to drag Baekhyun along with them. 

As far as Baekhyun was concerned, classy just meant more expensive drinks.  Baekhyun had a low alcohol tolerance and couldn’t appreciate the expansive bar selection.  He joined his friends on the dance floor.  One of his friends shoved a drink in his hand.  One drink was all Baekhyun needed to loosen up.  He was not a good dancer, but he didn’t care.  His friends gave him another drink. 

A few songs in, Baekhyun felt someone behind him, brushing up against his ass.  Baekhyun looked over his shoulder.  It was a man, a head taller than Baekhyun.  He was handsome, well-dressed, and well-built.  Judging by his forwardness, he knew it.  Baekhyun allowed his advances for a song.  When it was over, the man leaned over.

“Can I get you a drink?” he said into Baekhyun’s ear, half-shouting.

Baekhyun gave him a once-over.  “Sure.”

They moved away from the dance floor.  Baekhyun was able to make his way to the front of the crowd easily.

“Vodka shot,” Baekhyun said to the bartender.

“Two, please.”  The man paid in cash. 

Baekhyun took his shot as soon as he got it.  The man smirked and followed him quickly.

“Could I get a name?” the man asked.

“Baekhyun.”

“I’m Jaebum.  I haven’t seen you around here.”

“You wouldn’t.  I’m not much of a dancer,” Baekhyun said.

“You looked pretty good out there to me.  What brings you here?” Jaebum asked.

Baekhyun wondered if he should get another shot. Four drinks would make it hard for him to stay standing. He called the bartender over again and put down cash.  “I had a shitty day,” he said taking the shot.

“That sucks,” Jaebum said.  “Well, I hope it gets better for you.  Can I get another dance?”

Baekhyun followed Jaebum back to the dance floor.  Baekhyun could see his friends dancing.  They waved at him. 

Jaebum wasn’t afraid to touch.  He started off with just his hands and then eventually nipped at Baekhyun’s neck with his lips and teeth. Jaebum was attractive, and the dance floor was warm from body heat, but his attentions left Baekhyun cold.  Baekhyun closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the music.

“I love this song,” Jaebum shouted. 

It was a remix of EXO’s latest hit.  Baekhyun liked it, too, but the timing was terrible. 

“Are you an EXO fan?” Jaebum shouted.

“Yeah!”

“Who’s your favorite?” Jaebum asked.

“Don’t have one!” Baekhyun said, wanting the conversation to move on. He regretted saying that he was a fan.  It had slipped out.

“Mine’s Chen!  His voice is just amazing.  But he broke my heart!”

“What do you mean?”

“I just saw on Twitter that he got caught on a date with some guy,” Jaebum said, laughing. 

Jongdae’s voice played through the speakers.  Baekhyun felt like Jongdae was taunting him, somehow. He had to get away.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Baekhyun shouted.  He dragged his hand down Jaebum’s side before he left. 

Baekhyun checked his reflection.  He was sweating slightly, but still put together.  Jaebum took the hint and came in after he did.  Baekhyun glanced at him over his shoulder.  Jaebum turned him around and kissed him.

“You’re really hot,” Jaebum said. 

They made out.  Jaebum was a good kisser.  He was experienced.  He groped Baekhyun’s ass suggestively.  Baekhyun threw his arms around Jaebum’s neck and pulled him in.  He undid Jaebum’s pants and reached for his cock.

“Whoa,” Jaebum said.  “All right then.”

Baekhyun shoved his tongue back in Jaebum’s mouth.  He didn’t want to talk. 

Jaebum was breathing so loud.  His cologne smelled strange.  He tasted like cigarettes.

“Fuck,” Jaebum murmured.  He pulled out a condom and a packet of lube from his back pocket.  He gave the condom to Baekhyun.  “Want to put it on me while I get you ready?”

The condom was light in Baekhyun’s free hand.  It felt like it weighed nothing.  Jaebum kissed and bit Baekhyun’s neck.  He was leaving marks.  His cock was hard and pulsing.  Baekhyun willed himself to get aroused.  He wanted to want this.

_I thought that things would change, but I’m still nothing to you!_

Baekhyun shoved Jaebum off. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jaebum asked. 

“Nothing.”  Jaebum hadn’t noticed that Baekhyun was still flaccid.  “I’m just not feeling it.”

Baekhyun left the bathroom and the club.  He texted his friends goodbye and received jeers in response. 

Outside, the summer air was warm and humid.  Baekhyun didn’t want to go home to his empty apartment, but he didn’t want to go back in the club, either.  He was drunk and had a hard time thinking. 

Baekhyun pulled out his phone to arrange for a car, but he fixated on his screen, thumb hesitating over the Twitter icon.  He pressed it and scrolled down.  One of the gossip rags he followed had retweeted the picture.  It was grainy and dark, and he was wearing a hat and sunglasses.  But it was Jongdae.  There was a smile on his lips.  He had his hand on the face of another man, obscuring his identity from the camera.  The caption read, “EXO’s Chen seen in Gangnam District with mysterious man.” 

Baekhyun looked at the picture again, enlarging it with his fingers.  He focused on the man this time.  He had short, spiked up black hair.  He was half a head taller than Jongdae, which meant that he was taller than Baekhyun.  He was wearing jeans and a button-up shirt.  Baekhyun enlarged the picture again and again. 

The pixels told Baekhyun none of what he wanted to know.  Did Jongdae kiss him?   How long had they been seeing each other?  Who was he that Jongdae would eschew his reluctance to be seen in public?  Was he a better lover than Baekhyun? 

Baekhyun vomited on the street.  His mouth tasted awful.  He took deep breaths. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he felt sick.  Then he felt angry.  How dare Jongdae treat him like this?  Like he was nothing?

The irony wasn’t lost.  Baekhyun laughed at himself. 

Baekhyun wasn’t going to stand for this.  He wanted to cry but he wasn’t going to.  He called Jongdae.

Jongdae picked up after a few rings.  “Hello?”  His voice was slurred.

“What are you doing right now?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae didn’t answer at first.  Baekhyun waited.  “I’m at home,” Jongdae said finally.

“Come over,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae paused again.  Jongdae was breathing deeply.  “I can’t.”

Baekhyun’s eyes burned.  He cursed himself for being so dramatic.

“Why not?” Baekhyun asked.

“I’m drunk,” Jongdae said.  “And pissed off.”

That made two of them.  “I saw the picture,” Baekhyun said.

“Great.  You and everyone else, apparently.” 

“Who is he?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae chuckled.  “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Did you take him home?”

Jongdae kept giggling.  “Why don’t you come over and find out?  Want to watch us fuck?”

Baekhyun saw red.  He had never felt so angry.  “Why stop at that?  Let’s have a threesome,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae paused.  Then he laughed, loud and full.  He told Baekhyun his address.  “Tell them your name and they’ll let you up.”

Baekhyun hung up.  He arranged for a car to drop him off a few blocks from where Jongdae told him.  He would walk the rest of the way.  As he approached the building by foot, Baekhyun wondered why he had bothered to maintain any respect for Jongdae’s privacy.                           

Baekhyun entered the lobby.  He approached the man behind the desk, who watched him warily.  “I’m Byun Baekhyun,” he said.

The man nodded.  One of the elevators dinged.  “It’s set to the eleventh floor,” the man said.  “Go to suite 1101.”

Baekhyun walked into the elevator.  It was a slightly outdated model.  The doors opened to a hallway with dark speckled carpeting and cream-colored walls.  There were only three suites on a floor.  Suite 1101 was down the hall, furthest from the elevator.  Baekhyun knocked on the door.  It swung open a few moments later. 

Jongdae was wearing a white tank top and loose shorts.  His hair was messy with stray hairs sticking out.  He stared at Baekhyun blankly before his mouth curled into a grin.  Baekhyun pushed past him.  Jongdae closed the door.

“Here for the threesome?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun pushed Jongdae against the door and kissed him.  He couldn’t tell if he tasted like alcohol or Jongdae did. Jongdae let Baekhyun dominate the kiss for a few moments before sliding his tongue against Baekhyun’s and into his mouth.  Baekhyun hated how he reacted instantly by melting into Jongdae’s arms.  Jongdae made him weak at the knees with just his mouth.  He made Baekhyun hot with just a look.

“I’m not an idiot,” Baekhyun said. 

“You sure about that?” Jongdae said.  He sucked on Baekhyun’s earlobe.  Baekhyun gasped. “How much did you have to drink?”

“Not enough,” Baekhyun muttered.

“Really?  Well, you look pretty.  Did you get all dressed up for me?  Or for the fucker who gave you these?”  Jongdae licked Baekhyun’s neck.  Then he bit it, making Baekhyun whimper. Baekhyun bit his tongue, forcing himself to quiet down.  Jongdae traced over the marks Baekhyun had gotten from the club with his tongue and made new ones with his teeth. “Did he make you come?  I wouldn’t be surprised.  You come so easily.”

“Fuck you.”  Baekhyun shoved Jongdae off.  He walked blindly away from Jongdae and found himself in what looked like the living room, with a furniture set and a television.  He looked around.  He could see two doors open.  One looked like it was the bathroom.  The other had a bed and a desk, which had bottles of soju and a single shot glass on it.  He went inside.  Jongdae followed him.

“What the hell do you want from me?” Jongdae asked.

Jongdae’s room was clean.  Aside from the soju bottles and shot glass, there was no trash or loose items.  His bed was still made.  Baekhyun turned to face Jongdae, who looked tired.

“I want to you to fuck me, obviously.”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows.  Then he pushed Baekhyun onto his bed.  Baekhyun watched as Jongdae shoved his shorts down and stepped out of them.  He wasn’t hard yet, but Baekhyun would change that.  Baekhyun undressed himself quickly, pulling the skinny jeans off him in an undignified scramble. 

Jongdae loomed over him.  It felt as though his eyes were boring holes into Baekhyun.  They kissed, teeth clacking together. Baekhyun reached for Jongdae’s cock and stroked it to hardness.

“Where’s your lube?”

Jongdae opened a drawer and took out a bottle.  He sat on his haunches while he squeezed some lube onto his palm.  He grabbed Baekhyun’s legs under his knees and propped them up over his shoulders.  Baekhyun shuddered as Jongdae squeezed lube all over his dick and asshole, pushing it into Baekhyun with two fingers.  Baekhyun’s breath hitched at the sudden intrusion.  Jongdae didn’t wait long before shoving another finger in.  He was being rougher than usual.

Baekhyun whimpered, asshole clenching.  His dick had softened somewhat and was lying helplessly against his stomach.  Jongdae ignored it in favor of fucking Baekhyun with his fingers, stretching and rubbing inside until the pain turned to pleasure. 

“Give it to me,” Baekhyun begged.  “I want it.”

Jongdae was sweating, at least.  He took out a condom from the drawer and put it on.  Baekhyun cried out as Jongdae entered him, the stretch too much.  Jongdae circled his hips and slapped Baekhyun’s ass, getting the noise he wanted from Baekhyun’s mouth, too.  He gave a few slow, deep thrusts, rolling his body, allowing Baekhyun to adjust.

“Is that the best you can do?” Baekhyun whispered.

Jongdae leaned down and kissed Baekhyun, tenderly this time, before fucking him in earnest.  The sudden assault made Baekhyun wail.  His legs were high in the air under Jongdae’a arms, flailing with every thrust.  He felt so open. 

“I’m just getting started,” Jongdae said in his ear.  He kissed Baekhyun’s cheek.  He made fast, short thrusts that set Baekhyun’s senses on fire.  Baekhyun held onto Jongdae’s hips to anchor himself, but it didn’t take long for him to come. 

Jongdae fucked him through the orgasm and then stilled while Baekhyun caught his breath. Baekhyun’s legs slid down Jongdae’s sides.  The sheets were soft and clean under his toes.  Jongdae watched Baekhyun’s face as he calmed down.  Jongdae’s eyes were dark and deep. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes for a moment.  He didn’t want to lose himself.  He remembered that he came to Jongdae angry and looking for vindication.  He wanted to remind Jongdae of the power that Baekhyun had over him, but what was happening was the opposite.  Jongdae pressed kisses over his closed eyes. 

“More?” Jongdae asked. 

“Give me a moment,” Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun pushed Jongdae off of him and sat up, swinging his legs over the bed. He didn’t let himself look at Jongdae, who stayed an arm’s length away.

Jongdae’s bedroom was about half the size of Baekhyun’s. From where Baekhyun was sitting, he could see a window with the curtain down and a photo of Jongdae’s family resting on the nightstand. Hanging on the wall was EXO’s first concert poster.

“You don’t have to stay,” Jongdae said softly after a few minutes of silence.

Baekhyun turned to look at him.  “I thought you said you were just getting started.”

Jongdae didn’t say anything.  He waited for Baekhyun to come to him and initiate the kiss.  

“Did you... did you eat like, a box of mints?” Jongdae asked.

”I threw up before I came here, so yeah.”

”Oh,” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun climbed into Jongdae’s lap and kissed him some more.  It was easier to make out than it was to talk.  It was less scary.  Baekhyun stroked Jongdae’s cock, which was still hard.  

“Let’s go again,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae turned Baekhyun over onto his stomach.  Baekhyun hid his head in his arms.  Jongdae’s sheets smelled like him.  He felt Jongdae push his legs apart and press the head of his cock against Baekhyun’s asshole.  He entered Baekhyun in a smooth thrust and wasted no time in taking him again and again.  There was only the sound of the creaking bed spring, Jongdae’s balls slapping, and Baekhyun’s moans, muffled by his arms.

Jongdae gripped Baekhyun under his armpits and pulled him up.  Baekhyun’s shout of pleasure rang through the room.  Jongdae’s hips and upper thighs made full contact with Baekhyun’s ass and the back of his legs.  The slapping noise was loud, but it was nothing compared to Baekhyun.

“You like it?” Jongdae panted in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Yes,” Baekhyun whimpered.

“Yeah?”

“I love it," Baaekhyun said to Jongdae, who kissed him.

Jongdae dragged his hand down Baekhyun’s chest and abs to the head of his cock, hard and bobbing against his stomach.  Jongdae rubbed just the head, smearing his finger in the wetness there.  Baekhyun’s cock was wet with lube and come from his first orgasm.  Baekhyun mewled as Jongdae played with Baekhyun’s cock at the same time as he fucked Baekhyun’s ass.  Jongdae’s fingers on his cock were light and teasing, with pulls just hard enough to feel good, while his thrusts were getting harder and faster.  Baekhyun was so loud, he was practically screaming.

“You sound so good,” Jongdae said. 

Baekhyun came, adding to the mess on his stomach.  He leaned back against Jongdae’s chest, feeling Jongdae’s hand on his stomach, smearing his come around.  He stilled Jongdae’s hand with his own.  Jongdae hummed in his ear.  He pulled out of Baekhyun and turned him over again, this time on his back. 

Jongdae brought his fingers to his lips to lick Baekhyun’s come off. Then he leaned down. Baekhyun arched his head back to meet Jongdae’s lips as they kissed.  He felt helpless as Jongdae ran his hands over him, rubbing a thumb over his nipples and leaving feather-like touches on his too-sensitive cock. 

Jongdae was still hard.  Baekhyun shook his head as that thought registered. 

“What?” Jongdae asked. 

“You have a lot of stamina,” Baekhyun said. 

Jongdae grinned for the first time that night.  He kissed Baekhyun on the cheek. 

“I warned you that first night, didn’t I?  You didn’t believe me.”

“No, I found out the hard way,” Baekhyun said.

“You like it,” Jongdae said, voice low, almost shy.  It pulled at Baekhyun’s heart. 

"I like you," Baekhyun whispered.  Jongdae's eyes widened like he couldn't believe it.  Baekhyun couldn't stand him looking like that and kissed him.  "Of course I do, dummy," Baekhyun said.

"Really?  Because I know I'm no Choi Siwon..." Jongdae sighed.

"Are you really fishing for compliments right now?"

"Maybe," Jongdae grinned at Baekhyun, who rolled his eyes.  "I thought so many times about asking you out.  I was really going to do it tonight, too.  Dinner and a movie, and then maybe I'd ask you to come over," Jongdae said softly. The thought made Baekhyun's heart pound, which was silly considering that they were literally together in Jongdae's bed.  "And then I saw you with him, and I felt so stupid.  Like I had missed my chance.  Or like I never had one in the first place.  You're so special, and I... well, I really hate Siwon-hyung now."

"Don't hate him," Baekhyun said, hand in Jongdae's hair.  "You have no reason to."

"You mean I still have a chance with you?" Jongdae asked.  He let himself down on Baekhyun so that they were chest to chest.  Baekhyun could feel Jongdae's heartbeat.  He wondered if Jongdae could feel his.  

"You've got more than that." 

Jongdae let out a sigh.  Then he rubbed his cock against Baekhyun's thigh.

“Again?” Jongdae asked, pulling Baekhyun’s legs around his waist.

Baekhyun’s breath caught.  “One more,” he said.

“Two more,” Jongdae bargained. 

“Do you want to kill me?” Baekhyun asked.

“Sometimes,” Jongdae admitted.  He thrust in.

“Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun whimpered.  Baekhyun held onto Jongdae’s shoulders and clamped his legs around Jongdae’s waist.  Jongdae fucked him slowly, as if they had all the time in the world.  Just as Baekhyun thought Jongdae was going to take pity on him, Jongdae pulled out until just the tip was in.  “What- what are you- Jongdae,” Baekhyun said, barely comprehensible. 

Jongdae put his hand on Baekhyun’s throat, right under his jaw, and tilted Baekhyun’s face up, watching as he thrust all the way back in.  Baekhyun felt as though he was going crazy.  He probably sounded like it.  Then Jongdae did it again, and again.  Baekhyun felt tears run down the side of his face.  Jongdae leaned over and licked them off.  He gave one last slow, long thrust before ramming against Baekhyun’s prostate with short, hard pumps. 

Baekhyun came again, with only pathetic spurts of come.   Jongdae nuzzled his neck and pulled out.  Baekhyun sighed loudly, ready to pass out.

“One more,” Jongdae said after a few minutes.  He cradled Baekhyun's face in his hand.

"You can do whatever," Baekhyun murmured, leaning into Jongdae's touch.  "I'm done for the month."

"I want to make you come again."

“What? N-no way, I can’t,” Baekhyun sputtered.

“You can,” Jongdae said, kissing his forehead.  “I’ll get you there. I’ll always make it good for you.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes.  He couldn’t understand how Jongdae could have ever thought that he was nothing to Baekhyun when he said things like that.

“Okay,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae kissed him softly. “Thank you.”  He thrust into Baekhyun again. Baekhyun hissed as Jongdae’s cock pushed past his rim.  Baekhyun could only imagine what his asshole looked like. He was sensitive everywhere. Even as Jongdae pumped his hips exactly where he needed, Baekhyun felt a mix of pain and pleasure.

Jongdae pushed Baekhyun’s legs up with a hand under each knee and kept them there, suspended in the air.  Baekhyun’s arms were limp, lying on either side of his head as he took Jongdae’s cock.

“So good,” Baekhyun sobbed.  “How does it feel so good?”

Jongdae didn’t answer. He thrust hard enough to shove Baekhyun up against the headboard. He let go of Baekhyun’s legs to hold down Baekhyun’s hands by his ears, fingers intertwining. Baekhyun kept his legs up by Jongdae’s waist, but it took effort.

Jongdae breathed shallowly as he watched Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun’s eyes could barely focus. He closed them for a moment only to open them wide as Jongdae began snapping his hips forward in earnest.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun cried. His lips curled up. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, voice rising.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Jongdae breathed.  “You make me crazy.”

Baekhyun couldn’t think anymore.  He could only feel Jongdae.  He wailed Jongdae’s name as he came, this time dry.

Jongdae buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and bit down.  He fucked Baekhyun through his orgasm and at last reached his own, riding it out in short, shallow thrusts.  Even when he was done, he still had the mind to lower himself onto Baekhyun gently.  Baekhyun brought his arms up around Jongdae, hands flat against the smooth muscles of Jongdae’s back.  They were both sticky with sweat and come, but Baekhyun wished that they could stay like that forever.

It didn’t last long.  Jongdae sat up, pushing past Baekhyun’s arms.  He held the base of the condom as he pulled out of Baekhyun and took it off.  He tied it off and threw it in the waste basket next to his bed.  Baekhyun watched as he got up and left the room.

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun called, voice weak from exhaustion.

Jongdae came back with a wash cloth and makeup wipes.  He wiped the mess off of Baekhyun’s stomach and thighs.

“Close your eyes,” Jongdae said.  He wiped away Baekhyun’s eye makeup and what was left of his foundation. 

Baekhyun stayed still under his attention and then grabbed Jongdae’s hand before he could leave again.

“I’m just going to put this away,” Jongdae assured him. 

Jongdae came back and pulled the covers over Baekhyun before getting in bed with him.  He turned on his side and put a hand on Baekhyun’s chest. 

“Jongdae, I…”  Baekhyun wanted to say something, but he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“It’s okay.  Just sleep,” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun put his hand over Jongdae’s.  He squeezed it once and then fell asleep.


	8. First Impressions

When Baekhyun woke up, Jongdae was asleep beside him, with a leg hooked over.  Baekhyun got out of bed slowly.  He heard Jongdae sigh in his sleep.  There was no way Baekhyun was going to put on his own clothes, so he opened Jongdae’s closet and put on the first shirt and loose pants he could find. 

The rest of the apartment was quiet.  The lights in the hallway seemed to be on perpetually.  Baekhyun used the toilet and checked his reflection in the mirror.  He was sore.  He still had some eyeliner on, smudged where Jongdae didn’t reach. 

Baekhyun closed the door to the bathroom behind him.  He had left Jongdae’s door open and hoped that he hadn’t woken him up.

“What are you doing here?” 

Baekhyun jumped.  He felt as though he had lost a year off of his life.  D.O. was standing in the hallway, looking like a specter of death.  Baekhyun didn’t know it was possible to look so intimidating while wearing pajamas.  Baekhyun thanked his past self for putting in the effort to get dressed. 

“I was going to say that it’s not what it looks like, but it’s totally what it looks like,” Baekhyun said. 

“Haven’t you gotten Jongdae in enough trouble?” D.O. asked softly.

“That wasn’t me,” Baekhyun retorted hotly, unable to help himself.  “Jongdae can thank himself for that.”

D.O. frowned.  He walked past Baekhyun without a word and went into the bathroom.  Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief and ducked back into Jongdae’s room, closing the door.  On the floor were his skinny jeans.  He found his phone and checked the time.  It was just past six in the morning.  He got back in bed with Jongdae, who pulled him in closer. 

“Is that my shirt?” Jongdae asked, opening his eyes.  “Are you cold?”  He rubbed Baekhyun’s back.

“No, I just didn’t want D.O. to murder me.”

“Kyungsoo?  When did he get home?”

“After we had sex, I hope.  Guy already hates me enough,” Baekhyun said.  Jongdae closed his eyes again.  Baekhyun let him rest on Baekhyun’s shoulder while Baekhyun checked his email on his phone.  “Jongdae, it’s almost six-thirty,” he said after a while.  “Do you have to be somewhere?”

“No.  I’m under house arrest while the company does damage control,” Jongdae murmured.  “Don’t make that face,” he said, peering at Baekhyun through one eye.

“Whoever he was, I hope he was worth it,” Baekhyun said starchily. 

“This was definitely worth it,” Jongdae said.  He ran his thumb over Baekhyun’s cheek.  “He was an old friend from high school that I hadn’t seen in a while.  I was feeling shitty and lonely, so...  We kissed.  It didn’t feel right.  I went home, drank, and played Overwatch.”  Jongdae’s fingers trailed down to Baekhyun’s neck.  Baekhyun could feel him trace over the marks that he had left, still tender, and the older, less numerous marks that Baekhyun had gotten from the club.  “Who gave you these?”

“Some guy at the club.  I’m not sure if he told me his name.  He’s a fan of yours,” Baekhyun remembered.

“Is he,” Jongdae said flatly.

“We didn’t fuck.”

“I know.  I could tell.  Either that, or it was really shitty,” Jongdae said smugly.

Baekhyun snorted.  “You… you’re so jealous,” Baekhyun marveled. 

Jongdae stiffened and sat up.  “Look who’s talking.  A threesome?  Really?”

“Oh, I’m very jealous.  But you?  You always say that you’re not.”

Jongdae looked away, pouting.  Baekhyun cuddled into him, finding him irresistible.

“I… I want us to be exclusive,” Jongdae said after a few moments.  “And I want us to date.”  He looked at Baekhyun steadily, though Baekhyun could tell that he was holding his breath.

Baekhyun gave Jongdae a quick kiss on the lips.  "Dinner and a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah.  Is that... is that what you want?" Jongdae asked.

“Yeah. I... I think that sounds nice. I haven't had a boyfriend in a while,” Baekhyun said softly.  The words hung in the air.  Jongdae looked at him with such tenderness that Baekhyun felt completely exposed.

Jongdae leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  His eyes went to Baekhyun’s phone, which had lit up with a notification.

“Do you have work today?” Jongdae asked.

“No,” Baekhyun said, putting his phone screen side down on Jongdae’s night stand.  It was Saturday, and his mother had told him to take some time for himself, after all. 

“Great.  Let’s sleep in,” Jongdae said.  He slid back down the bed and dragged Baekhyun with him. 

Baekhyun woke up again in a few hours.  Jongdae was still asleep.  Baekhyun got out of bed and went to the bathroom again.  After unsuccessfully looking for a spare toothbrush, Baekhyun squeezed some toothpaste onto his finger and did his best without a brush.  There were three toothbrushes, and he didn’t want to chance choosing D.O.’s.

The kitchen was clean, but it looked like it was well-kept as opposed to Baekhyun’s, which was simply unused.  There was a large container of rice in the cupboard and a high-end brand rice cooker on the counter.  Baekhyun measured out the rice and water and put it in the rice cooker.  Baekhyun was used to rice cookers that only had one button.  This one had several buttons and a digital display.

“Good morning.”

Baekhyun turned around.  There was a man standing in the kitchen, bleary-eyed.  It was Xiumin.  Baekhyun had only seen him on television before.  Xiumin’s eyes widened when he saw that the person wearing Jongdae’s clothes was a stranger. 

“Good morning,” Baekhyun said, bowing deeply.  “I’m Baekhyun, uh… Jongdae’s…friend.”

“Bathroom guy,” Xiumin said in realization.  “Um, I mean, nice to meet you.  I’m Minseok.”

“It’s nice to meet you.  I’m a big fan,” Baekhyun said. 

“Oh, thank you,” Xiumin said. 

“I hope it’s okay if I use the kitchen,” Baekhyun said. 

“Yeah, of course.  Do you need help with the rice cooker?”  Xiumin came over and checked the settings before pressing the start button. 

They spent the next half hour preparing breakfast.  Xiumin put on a pot of coffee. 

“Do you drink coffee?” Xiumin asked. 

“Ah…”  Baekhyun didn’t want to be impolite. 

Xiumin grinned.  “Tea bags are over there.  Jongdae and I are the only coffee drinkers around here.”

Baekhyun was incompetent at most culinary tasks, so he ended up setting the table and washing the pan and dishes that Xiumin used to make a large omelet.  Jongdae came into the kitchen with his glasses on just as Xiumin put the omelet onto a big plate. 

“Whoa,” Jongdae said.  “Looks great.  But Minseokie-hyung, don’t you have a broadcast soon?” 

“I still have time,” Xiumin said. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” Jongdae said, looking shy. 

“It’s no big deal.  Baekhyun helped a lot,” Xiumin said.

Baekhyun shook his head.  “I really didn’t.  Jongdae knows how terrible I am at cooking.”

“Oh?” Xiumin said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m good with a microwave,” Baekhyun said brightly.  He dispensed hot water from boiler into a mug and dropped a tea bag into it.  “And I can boil water.”

“Are you sure?” Jongdae said, smiling at Baekhyun.  “That one time you tried to make ramen…”

“You distracted me.  And we’re not talking about this in front of Xiumin-sshi,” Baekhyun said. 

Xiumin laughed nervously while he poured coffee for himself and Jongdae.  Jongdae looked abashed.  “How old are you, Baekhyun?”

“I was born in 1992,” Baekhyun said.

“Oh, the same age as Jongdae.  You should call me Minseok-hyung, then.  ‘Xiumin-sshi’ makes it sound like I’m at work.”

They sat at around the small breakfast table.  “Thank you for breakfast,” Baekhyun said.  He served the three of them rice and waited for Jongdae to take a sip of his coffee.  “So who’s Bathroom Guy?”

Jongdae choked and coughed.  He shot a look at Minseok, who grinned ear to ear.  “It just came out, sorry,” Minseok said to Jongdae.  “You should have told us his name.”

“He’s no one,” Jongdae said to Baekhyun.

“That’s mean.  I’m right here,” Baekhyun said, pushing out his lower lip.

“Our manager told us that Jongdae almost missed a performance for charity because he was making out with a guy in the bathroom.”  Minseok shook his head.  “Think of the children, Jongdae.”

“It’s not a bad nickname.  I have him saved on my phone as Booty Call,” Baekhyun said.  “With a heart.  For privacy reasons, of course.”

“Why are you like this?” Jongdae whined.  Baekhyun smirked.  Jongdae avoided eye contact in favor of eating.  He was blushing.  Minseok chuckled.

Jongdae insisted on washing up since Baekhyun and Minseok had prepared the food, but soon after they cleared the table, Jongdae’s phone started ringing.

“Crap,” Jongdae said, looking at his phone.  “It’s the company.”

“Take it,” Minseok said.  “We’ll clean up.”

“Thanks,” Jongdae said.  “Sorry about that.”  He went into his room to take the call.

Baekhyun washed the dishes while Minseok wiped the table. 

“Is Jongdae in a lot of trouble?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Maybe not.  The photo was pretty ambiguous, and there’s only one out there.  I think the company is trying to put it off as a meeting between friends,” Minseok said. 

Baekhyun twitched at the mention of the photo.  There was nothing ambiguous about it to him, but he managed to hold his tongue. 

“Thanks for helping clean up,” Minseok said when they were done.

“Of course,” Baekhyun said. 

“Do you want some more tea?” Minseok asked.

“Oh, uh…”

“I insist,” Minseok said.  He gave Baekhyun a new tea bag and refilled the mug with hot water.  “Sit, please,” Minseok said, putting the mug on the table.

Baekhyun could tell that he didn’t have much choice.  He sat opposite Minseok, cradling the mug in his hands.  Minseok had refilled his own mug with coffee. 

“How long have you been seeing each other?” Minseok asked, not bothering to sound subtle or casual.

“About four months,” Baekhyun said. 

“And why are we meeting just now?” Minseok continued.

“Certain events happened that made Jongdae and I realize that we wanted to be more serious with each other,” Baekhyun said.  He began using his business voice without realizing it. 

Minseok looked unimpressed.  “Can you be more specific?”

“Well, it’s not me that in that picture,” Baekhyun said, playing with his bangs.  “Whoever it is, he’s lucky that Jongdae’s hand hides his face.”

Minseok’s eyes widened.  He blinked.  “How crazy are you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Baekhyun shrugged, face innocent.  “Not at all.”

“Right…” Minseok said.  He sighed.  He tapped his fingers on the table, looking toward Jongdae’s closed door.  “If you hurt him again…”

“You’ll deliver some degree of bodily harm to me?” Baekhyun asked.

“No.  I’ll let you live knowing that the kindest, most loving person you’ll ever know opened his heart to you, and you broke it,” Minseok said, turning his sharp gaze back at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun stared back.  He nodded.  “I won’t hurt him,” Baekhyun said.  He cracked a grin.  “I’d rather let D.O. punch my teeth in.”

“He’d do it whether you let him or not,” Minseok said. 

“I’ve met him twice and each time, he looked like he wanted to kill me,” Baekhyun said agreeably. 

“Kyungsoo and Jongdae are very close.  They’re protective of each other, and especially so after Lu Han left,” Minseok said.  He looked very serious.  “Kyungsoo is shy and will take some winning over.  You seem like a likeable guy but you’re on the talkative side.  You have to toe the line with him.”

“You’re giving me good advice,” Baekhyun pointed out.  “Does that mean I’ve won you over?”

Minseok finished his cup of coffee.  He got up and washed it in the sink.  “Maybe,” he said, back toward Baekhyun.  Baekhyun smiled.  He wondered if Minseok was smiling, too.

“Well, I appreciate it.”

“Appreciate what?”  Jongdae came out of his room and into the kitchen.  He put his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

“The sex tips,” Baekhyun said, making Minseok drop his mug.

“What?” Jongdae said, laughing.

“How was your call?  Are they letting you out of your box?” Baekhyun asked. 

“It looks like it’ll blow over.  Most news outlets haven’t picked it up, and people are doubting that it’s even me.  But the company told me to lie low for the next few days.  My schedule is pretty full anyway, so I’ll be too busy to get into trouble…” Jongdae said.

Minseok turned off the sink and dried off his mug.  He put it back in the cabinet.  “I should get going.  It was nice to meet you, Baekhyun.”

“Nice meeting you, Minseok-hyung.”

Jongdae and Minseok clapped each other on the back before Minseok left Baekhyun and Jongdae alone.   Baekhyun waited for Minseok to close the door before he collapsed on the couch in the living room. 

“I like him.”  Baekhyun stretched his legs out and wiggled his toes.  “He’s nice....”

Jongdae cut Baekhyun off by straddling him and leaned down.  Baekhyun couldn’t respond to Jongdae’s kiss because Jongdae had knocked the air out of him. 

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” Baekhyun asked once Jongdae broke off the kiss.

“I can never get enough of you,” Jongdae said in low voice.  “Besides, you haven’t fucked me in a while.”

Baekhyun pushed Jongdae off of him and sat up.  “I don’t want to traumatize poor Minseok-hyung.” 

“He traumatizes me all the time,” Jongdae complained. 

“What do you do when you’re home?” Baekhyun asked, changing the subject.  He threw an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder.  “Besides Overwatch.  I don’t have my gaming laptop, so that’s out.”

Jongdae gave him a considering look.  “I watch a lot of movies.”

“Put one on.  Not a sexy one,” Baekhyun added.  Jongdae smirked.  “Come on.  I’m trying to be romantic.”

They settled on the couch for the next few hours.  Jongdae put on a movie on his laptop that neither of them had seen yet.  Baekhyun checked his email occasionally, but there was nothing that couldn’t wait until tomorrow.  Halfway into the second movie, Jongdae put his head in Baekhyun’s lap.

“After this, do you want to sneak out?” Jongdae asked.

“And do what?”

“Grocery shopping.  We’ll pick up lunch.  I also need air freshener.”

“Oh, you dangerous man, you.” 

Baekhyun’s clubbing outfit was too conspicuous for the supermarket, so he borrowed more of Jongdae’s clothes.  They went by foot to a nearby chain supermarket with a hot lunch section.  Baekhyun followed Jongdae as he put various things in his shopping basket.  It had been a while since Baekhyun had gone grocery shopping; he usually got things delivered to his apartment.

“Let’s get a watermelon,” Baekhyun said excitedly.  He went over to the full-sized ones and lifted them up to rap his knuckles against them.

“You want to carry it back?” Jongdae asked.

“I can do it.  That’ll be my work out for the day,” Baekhyun said. 

Nobody in the supermarket stopped them.  The cashiers made no reaction to a celebrity buying toothbrushes and contact lens solution.  Baekhyun carried the watermelon back to the apartment, while Jongdae carried the bags and their lunch.   

When they got back, Jongdae put the home supplies away while Baekhyun spread out their lunch on the table.  He cut up half of the watermelon and put the other half in the refrigerator.  Jongdae joined him at the table while Baekhyun checked his email.

“Anything important?” Jongdae asked.

“Nope,” Baekhyun said.  He put away his phone, and they tucked into lunch.  While they were eating Baekhyun asked Jongdae about his gaming habits.  “Let me watch you play,” Baekhyun said.

“I’m not very good,” Jongdae warned. 

After they cleared the table and threw away the empty takeout contains, they settled on the floor of the living room, legs under the coffee table that Jongdae’s laptop was still on.  Jongdae was better than he gave himself credit for, but Baekhyun could tell that he hadn’t played for very long, nor did he play very often.  Still, he took instruction well and was a good thinker.  He checked Baekhyun’s boxes for a potential gaming partner.

“You’re bossy,” Jongdae remarked in between games.

“You knew that already,” Baekhyun said. 

They were about to start the next game when Jongdae got a text.  He had been getting some intermittently throughout the day, but he looked particularly bothered by this one. 

“Take over for me,” Jongdae said, getting up and switching places with Baekhyun.  He was silent for a few minutes as he exchanged texts.  Baekhyun watched him out of the corner of his eye.  Eventually, Jongdae gave up and made a call.  “What are you doing?” Jongdae said into the phone.

Baekhyun could hear garbled noises as whoever Jongdae was talking to replied.

“Who are you with?  Jongin?  Don’t you have a schedule?  I’m fine.  Don’t come over.  Did Kyungsoo tell you that?  Yeah, he’s still here.  No, you’ll scare him off.  You’re what?”

Jongdae looked toward the door to the dorm. 

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked.

There was a knock at the door. 

“You’re dead meat,” Jongdae said to the phone.  The knocking persisted. 

“Go answer it,” Baekhyun said, still focused on the game.

Jongdae got up and opened the door.  “What do you want?” he said.

“Nice to see you, too, dude.  Where’s Bathroom Guy?”

“Hello!  Nice to meet you,” Baekhyun called from where he was sitting. 

Chanyeol and Kai walked into the apartment.  They were carrying plastic shopping bags filled with snacks.  Baekhyun abandoned the game and stood up to greet them.  Chanyeol and Kai introduced themselves.  Kai used his true name, though he sounded reluctant to do so.  Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with open curiosity, while Kai looked at him suspiciously.  Jongdae sighed and closed the door. 

“You guys really didn’t have to come,” Jongdae said. 

“We can’t stay for too long.”  Chanyeol took out some snacks from the bag.  “We just wanted to check in on you.”

“Do you want some watermelon?” Baekhyun asked.  He went into the kitchen and took out the leftover watermelon from lunch and a roll of paper towels.  Jongdae and Chanyeol were settling down and opening snacks. 

Jongin stayed standing, mouth curled in a frown.  Baekhyun offered him the plate of watermelon first.  His eyes widened as he took a piece.  “Thank you,” he said stiffly. 

“Jongin-ah, sit down,” Jongdae said.  “You want some water?”

“No, I’m fine,” Jongin said.  He sat down in the chair.  Jongdae got up anyway and came back from the kitchen with a tray of waters.  He took a piece of watermelon from Baekhyun, who was still standing, and bit some off.  Jongin, who had been holding his piece by the rind without eating, finally took a bite.

“Did you really have to drag Jongin here on his day off?” Jongdae asked Chanyeol, who had turned the television on and was flipping through channels.

“Of course.  We had to meet Bathroom Guy.  Should I call you Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked.

“I respond to either,” Baekhyun said, sharing a grin with Chanyeol.  Baekhyun put the plate down on the table and sat on the couch next to Jongdae, who was between him and Chanyeol. 

“Did you guys really meet in the bathroom?  Did you know who he was?” Chanyeol asked. 

“I knew,” Baekhyun said. 

“Are you a fan?” Jongin asked. 

Baekhyun turned to him.  Jongin was staring at him, daring him to answer. 

“I am.”

Jongin snorted softly and turned away.  Jongdae frowned.

“It’s not like that,” Jongdae started. 

“See, he knew right away,” Baekhyun said to Jongdae.  “This one took convincing,” Baekhyun said to Chanyeol, who perked up.  “He wouldn’t believe that I was a fan until he saw that I had his albums.”

“Jongdae’s so modest,” Chanyeol agreed. 

Jongin watched the television.  He was still holding the watermelon rind.  Baekhyun offered him a paper towel.  He took it reluctantly. 

“Have you been here the whole day?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yeah, since last night,” Baekhyun said.

“Ohhh. No wonder Jongdae didn’t want us to come over,” Chanyeol said suggestively. Jongdae elbowed him. 

Baekhyun laughed.  “We were just playing Overwatch.”

“Baekhyun is really good at it.  Where do you find the time?” Jongdae asked Baekhyun.  “You’re always working.”

“Same way you do, I guess.  It’s how I unwind, though I haven’t been playing much lately.  Play with me.  Other games, too,” Baekhyun said to Jongdae. 

“What do you do, exactly?” Chanyeol asked. 

“I work in a company,” Baekhyun said.

“He’s the CEO of Byun Biotech,” Jongdae said bluntly, leaning against Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Chanyeol’s big eyes got bigger.  “Marry him,” Chanyeol said to Jongdae.  Baekhyun cackled.

Chanyeol left to use the bathroom.  Jongdae got up and went behind the chair that Jongin was sitting on.  He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Jongin’s chest, resting his cheek on Jongin’s shoulder.  “Jongin-ah.  What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jongin said. 

“Are you lying to hyung?” Jongdae asked.

“No,” Jongin said, digging his chin into Jongdae’s arms.

Baekhyun smiled at the exchange.  He knew that Jongdae was the type to spoil his dongsaengs, but seeing him do so was utterly charming.  Baekhyun got up to throw away the watermelon rinds.  He came back with a pitcher of water.  Jongdae was still hanging over Jongin.  They were watching the television together.  Jongin’s eyes darted to Baekhyun as Baekhyun refilled the glasses. 

“Thank you,” Jongin said to Baekhyun.

“You’re welcome,” Baekhyun said.  He waited for Chanyeol to come back.  “You know, the first time I met Jongdae was actually a long time ago.  It was at Jongdae’s audition.”

“What, really?” Chanyeol said.  “What were you doing there?”

“He was auditioning.  Why would you say my audition?  It was yours, too,” Jongdae said.  “And the company wanted him.  He could have been a part of EXO.”

“Don’t lie, hyung,” Jongin said. 

“I’m not lying,” Jongdae said.  He made eye contact with Baekhyun, who smiled at him.  “He’s got a great voice.”

“You haven’t heard me sing in years,” Baekhyun said to Jongdae. 

“Let’s change that,” Jongdae replied steadily.  He looked at Baekhyun as though they were the only ones in the room.  They weren’t, of course.  Jongin shrugged Jongdae off of him, making a face.  Jongdae rejoined Baekhyun and Chanyeol on the couch.

“What happened, then?” Chanyeol asked.

“I decided to work in my family’s company instead.  I never wanted to when I was as a kid, but my parents had health problems, so when Jongdae’s company called, I turned down them down,” Baekhyun said.  He had never really said these things out loud before.  The words came easier than he thought they would.  Baekhyun put his hand on Jongdae’s thigh and squeezed.  “I never thought I would be where I am today, but I’m happy with how things turned out.”

Chanyeol and Jongin had dinner plans, so they left in the late afternoon to get ready, though their apartment was just on the floor below.  Chanyeol had given Baekhyun a warm hug, which Baekhyun returned gladly.  Jongin made eye contact with Baekhyun and gave one quick nod before they left. 

“I think the kid is warming up to me,” Baekhyun said optimistically. 

“He likes you,” Jongdae said.  “I can tell.  Chanyeol, too.”

Baekhyun hugged Jongdae around the waist and kissed him.  They lazed around on the couch until the sun was starting to set, casting shadows through the windows of the dorm.  Baekhyun checked his email periodically.  He wondered if Jongdae would allow him to stay over another night, or if he should go home.

 “Jongdae, I was thinking…”

“Hm?” Jongdae asked.  He sounded distracted.  He was on his phone.

“Hey, are you listening?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Yeah… uh, it’s just…”  Jongdae shook his head, smiling.  “Junmyeon wants to meet you.  He’s with Sehun.  And then Yixing-hyung wants to get dessert.  I know it’s a lot.  Should I say no?” Jongdae asked, careful not to betray any emotion.

“Of course not.  Let’s go.  It’ll be fun,” Baekhyun said, covering Jongdae’s hand with his own.

Jongdae took his hand and squeezed it.  “I bought a toothbrush for you if you want to stay the night,” he said, looking up at Baekhyun through his eyelashes. 

Baekhyun rested his head on Jongdae shoulder and closed his eyes for a bit.  “I’d like that.”

They would have to leave soon for dinner.  For the moment, though, they leaned on each other on the couch while the sun set.


	9. Happy Birthday

Baekhyun hoped that once he and Jongdae officially became boyfriends, they might be able to keep a more regular schedule, but that hope was in vain.  Jongdae was as busy as ever, and it was soon announced that the big project he was working on was a solo album.  Baekhyun was happy for him, but it meant that Jongdae was overseas for his birthday because of a concert and then busy with promotions for his album during the next week. 

As a result, they couldn’t see each other until an early Thursday morning in October.  Jongdae showed up at Baekhyun’s apartment and marched over to Baekhyun’s bed, which he fell into face first.  Baekhyun went to work that day and left Jongdae to sleep.  Baekhyun came home to Jongdae in a t-shirt, snoozing on the couch with his laptop open on his lap. 

Baekhyun combed his fingers through Jongdae’s hair.  Jongdae stirred.  They had plans, but Baekhyun was always willing to cancel them to spend a few hours alone with Jongdae in his apartment. 

“Are you ready to go?” Jongdae asked him, voice rough from sleep.

“I just got home.  Don’t you need to change?” 

Jongdae moved his laptop and stretched his arms up.  “It’ll only take me a second.  You always take so long.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  He took his time in changing out of his suit and into more casual clothes.  Jongdae came into his room and took advantage while Baekhyun’s shirt was off, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Hurry up,” Jongdae nagged, arms around Baekhyun’s stomach.  Jongdae had pulled on a hoodie and jeans. 

Baekhyun shrugged him off.  “Don’t you want me to make a good impression for your friends?”

“They don’t care.” 

Baekhyun envied his confidence. 

For dinner, they went to a restaurant where Baekhyun had placed a reservation.  It was a higher scale place but still casual enough that he didn’t think Jongdae would feel uncomfortable.  He asked for the prix fixe menu as soon as they were seated.  Before they had started eating, Jongdae excused himself.  He came back shaking his head at Baekhyun. 

“What?” Baekhyun asked innocently.

“They said that you paid for it already.”

“Of course.  It’s my gift to you,” Baekhyun said.  “This place isn’t that expensive anyway.”

Jongdae didn’t look like he believed him.

After dinner, they met Jongdae’s friends at a karaoke place.  Baekhyun paid for that, too, including snacks and drinks.  He stayed cuddled by Jongdae’s side, though he made conversation with Jongdae’s friends, many of whom he was meeting for the first time.  They were friendly enough, especially when they learned that Baekhyun was footing the bill.  Jongdae forgot to be upset at him as the night went on and they sang together.  Karaoke had become a favorite activity of theirs, especially when Minseok came along. 

They came back to Baekhyun’s apartment around one in the morning.  Baekhyun was working from home the next day, so he didn’t mind a late night, but Jongdae was always trying to catch up on sleep. 

They took turns brushing their teeth and showering before retiring to the bedroom.  Baekhyun crawled into Jongdae’s arms. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Baekhyun asked.

“I did,” Jongdae said, kissing the top of his head.

“Good.  Let’s sleep.”  Baekhyun turned on his side and pulled the blankets over himself.

“That’s it?” said Jongdae, sounding disappointed.

“What?”

Jongdae huffed.  “It’s my birthday,” he pouted. 

Baekhyun grinned.  He looked at Jongdae over his shoulder.  “I was worried that you might be tired.”

Jongdae pulled the covers down.  He straddled Baekhyun’s waist and bent over, hands at either side of Baekhyun’s face.  “I’ve been waiting for you all day,” Jongdae whined.

Baekhyun pulled him down by the neck and kissed him.  “Get undressed, then.” 

Jongdae rolled off.  They stripped down until they were naked.  Baekhyun settled in Jongdae’s lap, and they kissed languidly, hands roaming over each other. 

 “Jongdae.  Can I fuck you tonight?”

“Mm, yeah,” Jongdae said. “I thought that was the plan.”

Baekhyun smiled against his lips.  “Turn over,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae got on his hands and knees.  Baekhyun massaged his ass, taking a cheek in each hand.  He spread them and blew a puff of air against Jongdae’s hole.  He watched as a shiver went down Jongdae’s back.

Baekhyun opened his drawer.  He checked Jongdae’s face.  His eyes were closed.  “Hurry up,” Jongdae whispered.

Baekhyun resumed his place by Jongdae’s legs.  He applied lube to himself and adjusted himself so that he was directly behind Jongdae, straddling his legs.  He squeezed lube onto his palm and warmed it.  Baekhyun spread the lube around and between Jongdae’s cheeks before spanking Jongdae a few more times.  Jongdae grunted with each spank but took them well.  Baekhyun ran a hand up Jongdae’s torso, teasing his nipples, and tugged at the tip of his erect cock.  Jongdae moaned but didn’t move. 

“You’re so good for me, Jongdae,” Baekhyun praised.  He stuck a finger into Jongdae’s hole, probing and teasing.  He added another finger and another, taking his time in stretching Jongdae and making him whimper.  Jongdae’s cock was slick and hard as Baekhyun continued to jack him off.  Baekhyun took his hand off of Jongdae’s cock and spanked him instead.

“Fuck,” Jongdae gasped.  Baekhyun bit his ass teasingly, fucking him slowly with his fingers.  “Oh, yes,” Jongdae breathed, riding his ass against Baekhyun’s fingers.

Baekhyun couldn’t wait any longer.  He positioned the head of his cock at Jongdae’s asshole and pushed in. 

“B-Baekhyunie?  What is that?”

Baekhyun threw his head back and grinded against Jongdae, savoring the feeling of being rock hard inside him.  “It’s a cock ring, Jongdae.”  He pumped his hips a few times.  Jongdae gasped.  “I got it for you.  Do you like it?”  Baekhyun sped up his thrusts and then stopped, pulling out slowly.

“Oh, God,” Jongdae whispered. 

Baekhyun slammed in.  He put a hand behind him for leverage and another on the small of Jongdae’s back.  He fucked Jongdae like that, switching angles as he saw fit.  He quickened his pace to bring Jongdae’s volume up to a near scream, only to slow abruptly.  It didn’t take Jongdae long to start begging.

“Please, Baekhyun,” Jongdae whimpered.

Baekhyun pulled out and turned Jongdae to his back.  He lifted one of Jongdae’s legs up over his shoulder and repositioned his cock.  He watched Jongdae’s eyes as he waited for Baekhyun to take him again. 

“Baekkie,” Jongdae pleaded.  “Fuck me already.”

Baekhyun traced a finger up and down Jongdae’s erection.  It was wet at the tip and bobbing against his stomach.  Baekhyun licked his lips and thrust in. 

“Yes!” Jongdae cried. 

Baekhyun worked his hips, fucking Jongdae with short and hard thrusts.  Jongdae’s eyes were clouded over with pleasure, his mouth open with a dumb smile.  Baekhyun breathed heavily.  Just as Jongdae was starting to peak, Baekhyun stilled. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whined.

Baekhyun smirked.  He petted Jongdae’s cock, stroking it a few times.  Jongdae’s toes curled.  Baekhyun pulled out again and turned Jongdae back to this stomach.

“How many times are you going to turn me over?” Jongdae demanded.

“That’s up to you,” Baekhyun said silkily.  He pushed back into Jongdae, fucking him a few times to get Jongdae worked up and then stopping.  Jongdae voiced his displeasure.  “You sure like to whine.  I thought you said you had stamina,” Baekhyun mocked.  He punctuated each of his sentences with a single thrust that pulled a moan out of Jongdae each time.

“Fuck you,” said Jongdae, voice ragged.

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” Baekhyun ordered.   He put his hands behind his head.  He had to take deep breaths.  His heart was pounding.

Jongdae looked balefully over his shoulder at Baekhyun before dropping his head.  He started slow, barely moving Baekhyun’s cock in and out of him.  Then he went faster.  He moaned, low and deep, as he fucked himself.  His shoulders were shaking but he wasn’t lacking in enthusiasm, going for deeper and longer rides on Baekhyun’s cock.  He had to stop when Baekhyun’s cock fell out of him, but he wasted no time in holding it in position so he could get back on it. 

Even with the cock ring on, Baekhyun could feel his orgasm coming while Jongdae showed no signs of slowing.  Baekhyun bent over Jongdae’s back, biting his lower lip, and took Jongdae’s cock in his fist. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae said through grit teeth.  “You’re cheating.”

Baekhyun tilted Jongdae’s face for a kiss.  He made it dirty as he sped up his hand on Jongdae’s cock and thrust his hips hard.  He was cheating, and he had no shame about it.  Jongdae’s moans turned to staccato whines, timed with each thrust of Baekhyun’s cock driving him wild.  He came, covering Baekhyun’s fingers with his come.  Baekhyun bit down on Jongdae’s shoulder, pounding Jongdae’s ass as he chased his orgasm.  He came inside Jongdae, moaning Jongdae’s name as he filled him.

Baekhyun rested on Jongdae’s back while he calmed down.  He could feel Jongdae strain his muscles to keep them both supported.  Baekhyun collapsed onto his back on the bed.  His legs felt like jelly.  He removed the cock ring and put it on the nightstand.  Jongdae fell onto his stomach and eyed the cock ring with interest.

“Don’t even think about it,” Baekhyun warned.  “It doesn’t fit you, anyway.”

Jongdae smirked.  The he kissed Baekhyun on the cheek sweetly.  “You’re amazing,” Jongdae said softly.

Baekhyun’s heart swelled.  It was a dangerous feeling.  He gathered himself before he spoke, not trusting himself while Jongdae had a spell over him.  “Happy birthday, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae smiled.  “Happy birthday to me.”


	10. Confession

Baekhyun enjoyed spending time at Jongdae’s dorm, but his commute to work from the dorm was slightly longer, and Minseok and Kyungsoo didn’t appreciate coming home to see Baekhyun and Jongdae in various stages of undress.  (Baekhyun had no problem with that, but Jongdae was a bit shy.) 

As a result, Jongdae began to spend more and more of his time at Baekhyun’s.  He began to make the space his by buying things like a coffee machine and a new bath rug.  There was a set of wind chimes hanging in the patio that Jongdae had brought back from Japan.  Jongdae had half of his wardrobe in Baekhyun’s closet and an entire shelf of shoes to himself.

Still, Jongdae stopped short of moving in with Baekhyun entirely, which Baekhyun was grateful for, since they had only been together for a little over a year.  The dorm was still what Jongdae thought of as home. 

It was hard to remember that when Jongdae would sit around the apartment in his shirt and sweatpants, singing along to whatever he played on his phone, while Baekhyun worked on his laptop and sometimes joined in. Tonight was one of those nights when Jongdae had to be up at an ungodly hour the next day, so they abstained from sex and just enjoyed each other’s company. 

They were about to go to bed when Jongdae’s phone rang.  Jongdae stared at it for a few seconds before picking up.

“Jongin-ah?  What’s up?”  Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows.  “I’m with Baekhyun.  Uh… let me ask.”  Jongdae covered his phone with his hand.  “It’s Jongin.  He wants to come over.”

Baekhyun blinked.  None of the members had ever been over to Baekhyun’s apartment or expressed any interest in doing so; they thought of it as a place personal to Jongdae, just like his relationship with Baekhyun was personal to him. Jongdae looked just as confused as Baekhyun was.  “Sure.”

“Baekhyun says okay.”  Jongdae told Jongin the address.  “Tell the doorman that you’re here for apartment twelve.  Okay.  See you soon.” 

“What’s going on?” Baekhyun asked after Jongdae hung up. 

“No idea.  He sounded a little spooked though, so I didn’t want to ask too many questions.”

“Right, good call.  I hope he’s okay.”

Jongin knocked on the door about fifteen minutes after he called.  Jongdae opened the door.  Baekhyun got off the couch to greet Jongin, only to see him in Jongdae’s arms.  He was sniffling.  Jongdae closed the door with his foot.  He made eye contact with Baekhyun, which Baekhyun took as his cue to get some tea ready.  By the time he came back to the living room, Jongdae had moved Jongin to the couch.  Jongin was covering his face with his hands while Jongdae rubbed his back.

Baekhyun set the tea tray on the coffee table. 

“Jongin-ah, have some tea,” Baekhyun insisted.  Jongin took the mug that Baekhyun offered.  His eyes were red.  He was wearing a thin t-shirt and pajama pants.  He had left a pair of beat-up sandals by the door. 

“Thanks, hyung,” said Jongin in a scratchy voice.

“You want to talk about it?” Jongdae asked. 

Jongin looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do.  Jongdae didn’t push.  He put his arm around Jongin’s shoulder.  Baekhyun turned on the television and turned it to a nature documentary.  Jongin kept his eyes on the screen while he drank his tea.

“Sorry for coming over so late, hyung,” Jongin said after a while.  “I couldn’t think of where else to go.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun said. 

Jongin drank the rest of his tea.  Baekhyun got up to refill it.  Jongin looked a bit better when he came back.

“I…” Jongin started.  He cut himself off, taking deep breaths.  “I told Kyungsoo-hyung that I love him,” Jongin whispered.

Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other, eyes wide with realization.

“He… he said that h-he doesn’t l-love me like that,” Jongin continued.  He burst into tears.  Baekhyun and Jongdae both panicked.

“Don’t cry, don’t cry, it’ll be okay,” they said desperately. 

Jongdae’s phone rang again.  Kyungsoo’s face appeared on the screen.  Jongdae picked it up and went into the master bedroom, leaving Jongin in Baekhyun’s arms. 

“Is… is that Kyungsoo-hyung?” Jongin asked Baekhyun.  “Don’t tell him I’m here!”

“Don’t worry.  He doesn’t know where I live, and I am definitely going to keep it that way.”

Jongdae came back out.  He was annoyed and doing a bad job trying to hide it.  “Look, I’m telling you, that’s not a good idea.  Jongin is really upset right now.”

“Don’t let him come over!” Jongin said, burrowing into Baekhyun’s chest.

Baekhyun gestured for the phone.  He gave Jongin to Jongdae.

“Hi Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said. 

“Is Jongin with you?” Kyungsoo asked immediately.  “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Baekhyun said.  “He’s at my apartment.”

“Give the phone to him.”

Baekhyun looked over to the couch.  Jongdae was whispering to Jongin, who was shaking his head and taking quick, short breaths.

“I don’t think he can talk right now,” Baekhyun said.

“What’s your address?”

“If I tell you, he’s just going to run somewhere else.  Give him some space. You just broke his heart.”

“That’s... I...” Kyungsoo sighed.  “I didn’t mean to,” Kyungsoo said miserably. 

“You’re pathetic,” Baekhyun told him.  “Call tomorrow if you know what you want by then.”

Baekhyun hung up.  He grabbed a box of tissues from the bathroom and rejoined Jongin and Jongdae on the couch. 

“…I… we were cooking… fooling around… I kissed him.  And he pushed me off.”  Jongin curled into himself, looking small between Jongdae and Baekhyun even though he was taller than them.  “It’s just… I thought… I really thought… he felt the same way.  How could I have been so stupid?”

“You’re not stupid,” Jongdae said, rubbing Jongin’s arm awkwardly.

“He said that I was his favorite dongsaeng,” Jongin said bitterly.

“He only has you and Sehun,” Baekhyun pointed out.

“That’s what I said!  And of course he likes me better than Sehun!” Jongin said angrily, wiping his tears.  Baekhyun gave him the box of tissues.  “He’s so full of shit.”

“Absolutely.  Who needs him,” Baekhyun agreed.

“Hey, come on,” Jongdae started.

“Can I move in with you, Baekhyun-hyung?  I’ll pay rent.”

“Of course you can.  Pick a room,” Baekhyun said.

“No, no way,” Jongdae said to Baekhyun.  “I have a hard enough time cleaning up after you, let alone Jongin.”

Jongin shot a look at Jongdae.  “It’s not your apartment, hyung,” Jongin sniffed. 

Baekhyun laughed at Jongdae’s offended expression.  “Come on, Jongin.  I’ll show you around.”

Jongin settled in one of the spare bedrooms while Jongdae found a change of clothes for him. Baekhyun put together a set of toiletries and left them in the bathroom in the hallway.  He waited with Jongdae in the living room while Jongin washed up.  They said good night to Jongin when he came out and went to the master bedroom.

“You’ve got to get up early tomorrow,” Baekhyun said to Jongdae once they climbed into bed.

“It’s fine.  This isn’t that late,” Jongdae said.  He covered Baekhyun’s hand with his own.  “Thanks for taking care of Jongin.”

“It’s no problem.  He’s lucky to have a hyung like you.”

Jongdae sighed.  “I’m a little mad at Kyungsoo for this, even though I shouldn’t be.”

Baekhyun pursed his lips.  “I have a feeling Kyungsoo is going to come by.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll ask Jongin in the morning about what he wants to do about Kyungsoo.  They’ll have cooled off by then.”

“Shit.  I’ve got something at seven.”

“I know.  I’ll handle it.  It’ll be fine, as long as they don’t start fucking in the living room.”  Jongdae looked at Baekhyun in horror.  “Come on.  You know they want to.”

“No, no, I don’t,” Jongdae denied.  He closed his eyes and exhaled.  “I don’t want to think about it.”

“Me neither.  But it’s going to happen.  Just hopefully not here.”

Jongdae groaned.  “Let’s go to sleep.”  He turned off the light and got back under the covers. 

\---

The sun was barely rising when Baekhyun woke up to find the bed empty next to him.  Jongdae was just finished getting changed.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun said, voice rough from sleep.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”  Jongdae came to the bed and kissed Baekhyun on the forehead.  “Go back to sleep.  You don’t have to get up for a few hours.”

“Good luck today,” Baekhyun murmured.

“You, too, Baekkie,” Jongdae said, voice sweet. 

Baekhyun fell back asleep.  When he woke up, Jongdae was gone.  Baekhyun checked his phone.  It was almost eight.  He had a missed call from Kyungsoo.  Baekhyun picked up when Kyungsoo called again.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo didn’t reply at first.  “Um… can I come over?” he said.

“Are you going to be mean to Jongin again?”

“No… I won’t…”  Kyungsoo sounded ashamed.

Baekhyun knocked on the door of the bedroom Jongin was in.  “Jongin’s still asleep,” Baekhyun said to Kyungsoo.  He knocked again. 

Jongin opened the door, hair sticking out in every direction.  He squinted.  “Huh?”

“It’s Kyungsoo.”

Jongin’s eyes widened and his mouth formed a soft ‘o’.  He hesitated, looking away before finally taking the phone.

Baekhyun nudged him into the room and closed the door.  He washed up and got dressed.  By the time he was done, there was a knock at the apartment door.  Baekhyun opened it to see Kyungsoo.

“What’s the password?” Baekhyun asked. 

Kyungsoo looked peeved.  “I don’t know.”

“Then you can’t come in.”

“Fine.  Is it, ‘Harder, Jongdae’?”

Baekhyun smiled with all his teeth.  “No, but you’re close.  You’re one character off.”

Kyungsoo flushed. 

“Kyungsoo-hyung?”  Jongin padded over to the door in his bare feet.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, eyes going toward Jongin’s voice.

Baekyhun stepped aside, letting Kyungsoo in.  He closed the door.  Kyungsoo and Jongin stood, staring at each other awkwardly.  Baekhyun went back in his room and grabbed his suitcase.  He checked his reflection one last time in the mirror and dilly-dallied for a few minutes before coming back to the living room.  Kyungsoo had his back to the door, and Jongin was tilting his face up, kissing him.  Baekhyun cleared his throat.  They sprang apart.

“No sex in the common areas if we’re going to be roommates,” Baekhyun said to Jongin.

“What?” Kyungsoo said.  “You’re going to be roommates?”

“Uh…”

“I’m serious about that.  It’s common courtesy,” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.  “You and Jongdae get up to all sorts of stuff at the dorm.  And we’re not having sex.”

“We’re not?” Jongin asked, surprised.

“Glad to hear it.  Now get out.  I have to go to work,” Baekhyun said. 

“I’m parked outside.  Do you have all your stuff?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin.

Jongin looked like he was still peeved about Kyungsoo declaring that they wouldn’t have sex.  “Let me change.”

Baekhyun waited by the door, tapping his foot.  “So, changed your mind about your favorite dongsaeng?” 

Kyungsoo looked away.  His stare went to the closed door behind which Jongin was currently changing.  “I… I wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea.  What if things go badly?”

“Make sure they don’t.”

Kyungsoo nodded.  “Yes.  I think that’s the right answer.  I’ve been a coward.”

Jongin came out dressed in his outfit from last night.  Baekhyun went with them down the elevator and to the lobby.  Jongin hugged Baekhyun before they parted.

“Thanks, hyung.  I really owe you.”

“No worries, Jongin.  If Kyungsoo’s ever mean to you, tell me right away,” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo gave him a hug, too. 

“If you hurt him…” Baekhyun whispered.

“You’ll punch my teeth in,” Kyungsoo finished. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin went through the lobby doors, while Baekhyun went down the stairs to the parking garage. 

Jongdae was in the apartment when Baekhyun got back from work.  He looked freshly showered and was wearing shorts and a loose tank top, a sign that he had just used the building’s gym.  Baekhyun gave him a kiss and then got changed into house clothes.

“So Kyungsoo and Jongin are together now,” Jongdae said when Baekhyun sat next to him on the couch.

“They’ve been together for a while.  Jongin just didn’t know it, and Kyungsoo didn’t want to admit it,” Baekhyun said.

“How are you so sure?”

“Kyungsoo and I think similarly,” Baekhyun said.  He curled into Jongdae. 

Jongdae wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders.  “What’s bothering you?”

Jongdae waited patiently for Baekhyun to answer.  He knew that when Baekhyun was quiet like this, there was something on his mind.  He had figured that out early in their relationship.  It scared Baekhyun to think about how well Jongdae knew him, and how well Baekhyun knew Jongdae.  Just a year ago, Baekhyun had a strong aversion to dating and commitment.  Now he had Jongdae.

Baekhyun had scolded Kyungsoo for denying himself what he really wanted because Baekhyun had been doing the same. It was scary to admit to himself that another person brought him so much joy and made him feel so much more. He didn’t want to have his heart set on anything, knowing how fickle the world could be and how things could change in an instant. But Baekhyun’s heart was no longer his.

Jongdae had his glasses on.  His hair was loose and free of product.  He had no makeup on, and Baekhyun could see irregular patches of skin on his face and dark bags under his eyes.  He was breathtaking, and Baekhyun couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.  Jongdae’s raw beauty overwhelmed Baekhyun with what he couldn’t deny any longer.

“I love you,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae’s breath caught.  Baekhyun didn’t dare blink.  He stared at Jongdae, who stared back, wide-eyed.  Then Jongdae softened, face breaking into a smile that made Baekhyun feel like he could do anything. 

“I love you, too,” Jongdae said.

They met each other halfway.  They began kissing softly and sweetly, but things quickly turned hot.  Baekhyun suddenly felt desperate for Jongdae.  He needed him. 

Baekhyun got up and pulled Jongdae into the bedroom.  They stripped each other quickly and fell into bed.  Jongdae kissed Baekhyun hungrily, reluctant to let go even for air.  He got one leg between Baekhyun’s and rolled his hips.

“Jongdae, wait,” Baekhyun gasped, grasping at Jongdae’s back.

“What is it?” Jongdae breathed.

“I want to ride your cock.”

 Jongdae smothered him with kisses again before rolling over onto his back.  Baekhyun leaned over to grab the lube from the drawer.  He felt Jongdae massage his ass.  Baekhyun squeezed lube from high above their cocks.  It was cool against his hot skin.  He gripped his cock to spread the lube and dipped two and then three fingers into his ass.  He didn’t need much prep since they had been having sex frequently. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jongdae said, stroking Baekhyun’s cock.

“I know,” Baekhyun said, smiling.  He rose up on his knees and took Jongdae to the hilt in one go, eliciting a groan of satisfaction from Jongdae.  Baekhyun circled his hips and breathed through his nose.  He had been ambitious. 

Jongdae smacked his ass.  “Ride me, then.”

Baekhyun took another breath of air before he raised himself up and then dropped down.  He took his time, building into a steady rhythm that Jongdae then ruined by thrusting his hips up.   Baekhyun moaned and timed his movements with Jongdae’s.  Jongdae kept his thrusts shallow, searching patiently until he hit the spot that made Baekhyun shout his pleasure.  Then Jongdae was relentless. 

Baekhyun had been jerking himself off until that moment, but once Jongdae started fucking up into him in earnest, it took everything Baekhyun had to just keep himself up with his hands on the bed.  Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun’s ass and bounced Baekhyun on his cock. 

“I love you, Jongdae,” Baekhyun whimpered, close to the edge.

“I love you, too, Baekhyun.  I love you so much.”

“Make me come,” Baekhyun pleaded.

Jongdae put his knees up.  Baekhyun fell forward onto his chest.  Jongdae fucked into him from below, hips smacking together.  Baekhyun moaned against his shoulder.

“Jongdae, I love you,” Baekhyun repeated mindlessly.  “Make me come.”

“Always,” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun came, cock trapped between their stomachs.  Jongdae thrusted inside him a few more times before pulling out.  He turned Baekhyun onto his back and entered him again.  Jongdae pumped into him a few times and then pulled out when Baekhyun winced.  He worked himself on his hand like a jackhammer, breathing harder and harder as his orgasm approached. 

“Inside,” Baekhyun said. 

Jongdae bent down, kissing Baekhyun and entering him one last time.  He snapped his hips and then came, filling Baekhyun with his come.  Baekhyun kissed him as Jongdae rode through his climax.

Jongdae collapsed on Baekhyun when he was done.  They savored the afterglow together before washing up and climbing back into bed.  There, Baekhyun kissed Jongdae again.  He felt like they were teenagers again with how sloppy and affectionate they were. 

Reality would come back soon.  Baekhyun and Jongdae were adults with responsibilities that took them away from each other for long periods of time.  They were human beings with imperfect edges that didn’t always align.  But they were in love.  Baekhyun felt so lucky.  He and Jongdae loved each other, and that was one thing that would never change.


	11. Epilogue

It was rare for Jongdae to go to a wedding and not be expected to sing, but this was for one of Baekhyun’s friends, and Baekhyun had prepared a song. 

The evening reception was at a large banquet hall.  Baekhyun and Jongdae were seated with Baekhyun’s closest friends who knew Jongdae well.  The staff had instructions to stop anyone who looked like they were taking pictures of them, but Baekhyun had assured Jongdae that there would be no issues.  When it came to Baekhyun’s friends, Jongdae was the plus one and Baekhyun was the head turner.  It was a nice change of pace, though Jongdae could do without the people approaching Baekhyun as though Jongdae wasn’t there.  Baekhyun was one of the few among his elite friends still unmarried, and everyone knew it.

Baekhyun was in his element, dressed in a tuxedo and bowtie with perfectly styled hair.  When the married couple came to their table, he stood up and gave them the table’s collective gift.  He kissed his friend on the cheek and posed with her for a picture with just them.  The photographer took a picture of the married couple with the entire table as well.

The meal came to an end, and Baekhyun was due to sing the song for the first dance.  Jongdae pecked him on the cheek as he pushed out his chair.  Baekhyun brushed his hand over Jongdae’s shoulder as he made his way to the elevated stage where the married couple was waiting for him.

“Congratulations to the lucky couple,” Baekhyun said, perfectly at ease with the microphone.  “I’m here to sing a song, but, as some of you may know, once I have a captive audience, I can’t resist having a little fun.”  He launched into a story about his friend and her partner that had the audience roaring with laughter.  Baekhyun’s friend was smiling sheepishly, while her partner hid behind her, embarrassed but laughing.

“You’re welcome,” Baekhyun said to his friend sweetly.  “Now get on that dance floor.”  He nodded to the DJ, who began playing the instrumental track.  Baekhyun had chosen a song from the solo album that Jongdae had released before he entered the military.  It was one of his cheesier songs, a soft pop ballad that was perfect for a wedding.  Listening to Baekhyun sing it while his friend had her first dance was bittersweet.   

“You guys have to kiss now.  It’s required,” Baekhyun said at the end of the song, while the instrumental track was still playing.  The audience cheered when the married coupled indulged them.

 Baekhyun rejoined Jongdae at the table.  The DJ was playing the next song, and people were getting up to join the couple on the dance floor. 

“Good job,” Jongdae said. 

Baekhyun smiled.  “I hope so.  It’s not every day that I get to sing a song about myself.”

Jongdae looked away then.  He didn’t deny it, but he was embarrassed to be found out.  Maybe Baekhyun had known all along and just waited until now to expose him like this.  Baekhyun kissed him on the cheek. 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he whispered in Jongdae’s ear. 

Baekhyun left before Jongdae could say anything.  He could only watch Baekhyun as he made his way to the washroom without a single look back.

Jongdae insisted that what the members described as their “bathroom fetish” was highly exaggerated, but it didn’t help when Baekhyun would do things like this.  He took a sip of water in an attempt to cool off his reddening cheeks.  The others at the table paid them no mind.  He waited until most of the table had left, either to go home or to dance, before he followed Baekhyun’s path.

Jongdae opened the door to the washroom.  “Baekhyun, I hope you’re not serious,” he said, checking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was following him.  He turned to see that the lights were dim, and flowers from the wedding decorated the sink.  

Baekhyun had taken a knee on the floor.  There was a ring.

Jongdae’s jaw dropped.  Baekhyun was staring at him.  For once, he was very serious.

“What is this?” Jongdae asked dumbly. 

Baekhyun smiled.  He was nervous.  “Can’t you tell, Kim Jongdae?” he asked softly, beseechingly.  “I love you.  I want to grow old with you.  I want to make you happy for as long as I live.  Will you marry me?”

It wasn’t until there was wetness on his cheeks that Jongdae confirmed that he wasn’t dreaming.  “Yes.  Yes, I’ll marry you.”  He went to Baekhyun and pulled him up, kissing him and holding him tightly.  “I’ll marry you, Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun kissed him back.  Jongdae rested his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.  “I’m so happy,” Baekhyun said.   

Baekhyun put the ring on Jongdae’s finger. 

“I stole one of your rings to get the fit,” Baekhyun said.

“I thought I was missing something,” Jongdae said. 

Baekhyun intertwined their fingers.  He stared at Jongdae’s ring finger, only taking his eyes off of it to meet Jongdae’s gaze.  They kissed again.

They came back out to the dining hall.  Jongdae led Baekhyun onto the dance floor.  He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders.  Baekhyun put his hands on his waist and pulled him close.  They swayed to the music, close enough for their foreheads to touch.

Jongdae closed his eyes.  “I can’t believe you proposed in the bathroom.”

“Of course.  I have a reputation to maintain,” Baekhyun said.  He kissed Jongdae chastely. 

They came home to the apartment after the reception.  Their clothes came off quickly.  Jongdae kept only his ring on that night while they made love into the early morning. 

Jongdae woke up first the next day.  Once he was dressed, he took a picture of his hand and sent it to the group chat.  He read the congratulatory messages at the kitchen table while he waited for the coffee to brew.  Baekhyun came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s neck.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun said, pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s cheek.

“Good morning.  The members are teasing me about the ring.  They said it stands out too much.” 

“Good.  I know how much you like to stand out.”

Jongdae held up his hand.  It was a platinum and gold band, simple but impossible to miss on Jongdae’s finger.  It shamelessly drew the viewer’s attention and flaunted its casual elegance. 

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun asked, holding up Jongdae’s hand.

“I do,” Jongdae confessed.  He loved it.

“Then tell them to shove it.”

Jongdae laughed.  He watched as Baekhyun puttered around the kitchen, fixing himself tea.  He sat at the table next to Jongdae. 

“I told Sehun and Jongin that we wouldn’t get married until they were done serving,” Jongdae said.

“Of course.”  Baekhyun yawned widely.  “But they’ll be done in a few months.  We won’t even have a venue by then.”

They were scheduled to have lunch with Baekhyun’s parents that day, followed by dinner with Jongdae’s parents.  Jongdae suspected that the dinner would move to the next day once everyone learned of their engagement and subsequently insisted on grander celebrations.  Rescheduling dinner would brush up against Jongdae’s studio sessions with the company.

Jongdae chuckled to himself.  He was always busy.  That would never change. 

“What?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae answered Baekhyun with a kiss, basking in the moment with him.  “I’m glad I have you,” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun smiled.  Jongdae treasured him. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated. (I cut the lyrics for the song Baekhyun sings. But in my mind, it's Savage Garden's "Truly Madly Deeply." Because of course.)
> 
> Reference for Chen's impressive stamina: https://peachboydyo(.)tumblr(.)com/post/157368044567/cbx-fan-sign-170216-chen-i-have-good-stamina


End file.
